


The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, The Wolf Among Us/Fables AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: The Wolf Among Us/Fables AU. After Soul Eater took care of The Crooked Man, he expected everything to go back to normal, even better now when Maka Albarn was promoted to Deputy Major. How wrong was he when the council gets involved in his love life and a Fable goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this as a one-shot but I just kept on having ideas for a short multi-chap story and that's what it has turned into. Part one and two will still exist as one-shots in the Garden of Fiction story, but I will also publish them in this doc where the whole story will be published. Part three will be published around June. I'm working on the ending of the story then I'm going to do a massive editing of the whole story because more ideas just keep on appearing.

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

_Part 1_

His shoes clicked on the wood floor as he went through the hallways littered with fliers on the boards. The long line that'd infested the corridors outside the business office of the new Fabletown's Deputy Major was finally gone and silent. Soul came to a stop right outside the office where, through the dark glass on the door, a distant yellow light was still lit.

He sighed as he shook his head. Sixty-three days after the trial of Asura and she was still as busy as the day after. Fables were left without the safety net of fear, threats and manipulation Asura had created and now Maka Albarn, the new Deputy Major of Fabletown was trying to restore and make it better for everybody. All on her own.

It was already late. Too late for her to be up and working when she'd to get up early to Fables queueing at the door before the office even opened. Or in other words, abruptly waking up to angry Fables banging on her door and a steaming cup of coffee from her assistant Jaqueline.

He bit his lower lip and placed his hand over his beating heart. Sixty-three days since he'd a proper conversation with her. Been _a_ _team_ with her. Now she's busy with formalities and paperwork and the Fables needs while he was working in the field. Making sure no more crimes would erupt. The few glances he'd gotten from her, he'd barely managed to say a word to her before she was off excusing herself.

Maybe. Just maybe… he could catch a moment with her now.

He fished up his pack of _Huff n Puff_ cigarettes. Trapped one between his lips before he lit the end, taking a large drag. The smoke escaped from his lips before he knocked on the door. No answer. He twisted the door knob and it shrieked loudly. A sharp inhale and Maka sat straight up in her chair.

"I'll hear your out in a minute!" she spat out the words. Her eyes dawned on her when she realized morning had yet to come. "Soul?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly with scribbles from the documents she'd been laying on printed on her cheek and dried drool running down the corner of her lip. "It's unusual to see you this early in the morning."

"It's not." He tapped his cigarette and some ashes fell down. "It's passed midnight. You should go home and get some rest."

She sighed with relief and sunk back in her chair. "Thank goodness it's not morning…" Her eyes fluttered open and her blazing green eyes stared at him, making his stomach twist with the familiar _more._ Feelings that he'd never felt before. Feelings that far succeeded friendship and far inappropriate to feel toward his superior. If only… if only Justin had done his job. Then maybe… perhaps he could've warmed up the ice queen to the idea of love again. He could… he could be good. He knew he was an asshole and he screwed up and didn't follow her orders occasionally… but he could be _better._ Better than "prince charming" she divorced centuries ago. She hadn't― and wouldn't admit it― but it changed her.

"You know you need to rest. Trying to work 24/7 won't amount to any good."

"I know Soul―" instantly she cleared her throat " _Mr Eater_. But I need to get these papers ready. Fables will que up outside my office and I need to get these papers signed and approved by then."

"One night of rest isn't going to kill you." Soul inhaled and breathed out smoke. Always putting the Fables before herself. That's why she was chosen to be the next Deputy Major. Only she was selfless enough to take the job after the shit Asura had created. He definitely didn't envy her.

"Perhaps. But it needs to be done and I don't want to disappoint them. This hard work is only temporary. As soon as I get all this in place and working, I can start getting more rest."

His heart ached for her. The dark bags decorating under her eyes and her messy usual hair bun. She looked like something the cat dragged in. Something that reeked of death― and that was much to say judging that her green apple shampoo she enjoyed using had disappeared a long time ago and now she sprayed an awful smelling perfume to cover up her unhygienic state. He missed her smell. The filthy smelling perfume covered up the whole room proving that she hadn't left her office. A lot of different scents were in the mix. The scent of… Joe the woodsman… Marie the witch… and plenty different scents.

Soul quickly inhaled deeply and the precious smoke filled his lungs and made him forget about the scents for a moment. Damn… it was moments like these he didn't like his nose. Maka's scent was imprinted and he knew that wherever she went, he could sniff her out. He exhaled and the taste of smoke lingered in his mouth-

"It's your call." He gazed down at the glowing end of his cigarette that kept on growing closer to the end. "Just make sure you don't overdo it, okay? No one wants our new Deputy Major to work herself to death."

The infamous ice queen melted and a gentle smile spread on her rosy lips. "I won't, Soul."

His heart fluttered beneath his hair chest at the sound of his name being softly whispered from his far too precious Deputy Major. He lifted his cigarette to his lips and tried to cover his twitching corners of his lips by taking a drag. "When you're done, go home. Take a bath and get some sleep." The smoke escaped his lips as he spoke. He grinned wide toward her as he tapped his cheek. "You got something there."

Confusedly she stared at him before she picked up her hand mirror from her purse hung over her chair, her eyes widened and a cute gasp left her lips. Instantly she used the sleeve of her suit jacket and whipped off the scribbles on her cheek. "I look like death."

"Exactly my thought."

Her eyes narrowed into thin knife's blade.

He chuckled as he turned on his heel. "Anyway, I'm heading home now." He looked over his shoulder, releasing the smile he'd held in. "I'll see you around."

"Soul!" The chair shrieked as she stood up, slamming her hand and the hand mirror on her desk littering with papers. He came to a shrieking halt and looked over his shoulder once again. "Thank you. For stopping by. It was a long time ago since we talked."

"Yeah…" The tips of his fingers tingled pleasantly. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "Nice seeing you too." He exited the business office.

…

Rain splattered on the windows and slithered down the old glass. Thunder illuminated the dark clouds dominating the sky. Streetlamps lit up empty streets devoid from the usual Fables coming out during the night. The static of TV filled the room and the screen kept blacking out and turning on. Smoke rose from the glowing end on his cigarette to the sound of water splashing in his bathroom.

Another day in silence.

Sixty-three days since he sent Mifune and Angela to The Farm for not being Glamoured. He moved his cigarette to his lips and inhaled loudly, smoke escaping through his nostrils. And sixty-three days since he roomie Kid to The Farm for the same reason. Even though stayed in their shared apartment in his owl form because he was "perfectly symmetrical and mundy form would ruin it", an order was an order, he had to go. Unglamoured fables put the rest in danger. He was simply a sheriff. He'd to oblige to Fabletown's Deputy Mayor.

The water in the bathroom suddenly stopped. The smell of roses and sweet strawberries tingled his nose. Smell that reminded him of fresh green apples and― Soul took another large drag of his cigarette and the glowing end shortened significant. His eyes fluttered shut. No, no, no, no! He couldn't think about her scent. Nope. She was off limits! He couldn't be with her. "Prince charming" had already fucked her up enough when it came to the love department. Her heart turned to ice when she divorced him and now with Justin's hidden desire to fuck her fucked her up even more. Even though he could temporarily melt a part of her and receive kindness from time to time, no one could make her fall in love. He bit his lower lip, sharp teeth nibbling his lower lip.

Not even him.

"Thanks for the shower." Liz stepped out of his bathroom in her ordinary short red dress, drying her hair using friction from the towel.

"You're welcome." He guided his almost burned cigarette, took one last inhale and put it out in his ashtray as the smoke left his nostrils. The mattress shifted as she sat down on the other side of it, towel hanging around her shoulders. "So, Liz, what's up?" Or Patty. The whole mess with Asura had opened his eyes that Patty, the woman he had met clashing with Joe the woodman, was in fact Liz glamoured.

After that day, he went after her and later than evening, she explained everything. He had never met Patty. She had been dead all along. She'd hatched a plan to get her revenge on Asura and avenge their deaths. She was beyond clever and witty. Never would've he suspected her if she hadn't dropped the hints. And that was the reason she had become his partner. Since Maka was busy with her paperwork, she offered to help him out. Simply being a pair of eyes and ears.

"Can I have one of those?" She nodded toward the put out cigarette in the ashtray. He handed her his package of cigarettes. She grabbed it and took a cigarette. She leaned toward him and lit her cigarette between her lips. "The girls at the Pudding n' Pie's still worried. The ribbons' magic might be gone, Giriko's gone, and they're free to do whatever, but they're still in debt and without a job."

"Isn't Maka trying to fix it? She's been working like crazy trying to create job opportunities for everyone."

"Yeah, but some aren't happy with the pace she's working in. Their rents have to be paid and without a paying job, they could get evicted within a soon future, and then she'll have to deal with even angrier Fables that're unemployed _and_ homeless."

"She's doing everything she can. She can't do anything more than she's already doing. She barely sleeps and she doesn't take care of herself anymore." His heart fell in his chest. "She loves Fabletown." The only thing that had enough space in her heart. These past two months had proven she loved Fabletown with every fibre of her stone cold heart. He had never seen her so passionate about making Fabletown into the best she could. She wouldn't sacrifice her time reading her books for nothing. The corner of his lips pointed downward. Not even for him.

"I don't doubt that. I'm sure as hell wouldn't want it." She puffed out a couple circles of smoke. "Fancy suits and paperwork isn't for me."

He snorted. "And a stripper pole is?"

She shoved him with her knee. "It's more like me than suits." She smiled at him. "I'm fit for the―" A knock on the door cut them off. Instantly a grin spread on Liz's face. " _So_ , nightly visitor, huh?"

Soul rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat. "You know I'm not that kind of guy."

"But you _did_ make an appointment with me."

He was going to get it shoved up his face every time she could, wouldn't she? It wasn't like he slithered between her legs and cosied up. He just got the key so he could get into the right one so he could investigate it.

"You're never going to let it slide, aren't you?"

She smirked a real shit-eating smirk. "Nope."

Great. Just great. Another knock on the door and he went over to it, twisted and knob and it swung open. His eyes widened at the mess of the one and only Maka Albarn. Wet from head to toe and shivering visibly.

"Hi." She whispered. "I thought you wouldn't be awake."

"Why―"

"Well!" Liz rose up from her seat, instantly Maka's eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. "I think I'll leave now." She tossed the towel at Soul who caught it. "Thanks for the shower again." She shimmied passed them and left. As soon as the sound of Liz's heels disappeared inside of the elevator the anger that coloured Maka's face red burst.

"Isn't it a little bit late for visitors?" she spat.

"She was cold and wanted a warm shower." She cocked her eyebrow. "You know, you could also use a warm shower before you catch a cold."

"And get the same treatment as her? I don't think so." she snarled as her arms tightened around her. Geez, she was too stubborn and… possibly jealous for her own good.

"Um yeah, consider the only thing she got was a warm shower, a conversation and a smoke."

She silenced. She pouted and entered his apartment. "Fine. I could use that too. Minus the cigarette."

He closed the front door after her. "There's clean towels in the closet. Would you like dry clothes?"

She nodded. "Yes please." He disappeared inside of his bedroom, collected a shirt and a pair of boxers for her. He handed her them before she disappeared inside of the shower. Whatever that had blessed him with Maka showing up at his apartment in the middle of the night was awesome. He'd no clue why she was here, but she. was. here. His hands ran clammy with sweat and his heart went crazy like a runaway train. She was really here, in his apartment and he couldn't quite process it. Sixty-three days of separation and no talk, and now she was _here_.

And her smell. Oh dear, the scent of sweat was washed off and now her natural sweetness perfumed his apartment. The scent he's been missing from their investigation together. He wouldn't be able to sleep for days now when her intoxicating scent plagued his home.

The water was turned off and he could hear the distant sound of her small feet stepping out of the tub and the sound of her whipping the water off her body with her towel. He shouldn't listen. He shouldn't invade her privacy by eaves-dropping on the sound of her hanging the towel on his hook or the boxers slipping up her legs or― no. He shakes his head madly and inhales deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Nope. He couldn't invade her privacy like that. Nope, no, no, no―

The bathroom door swung open and out stepped Maka in only his boxers and shirt. Long creamy legs at his display that seemed to go on for miles and collarbones sharper and mouth-watering now exposed for his eyes to feed on. She'd turned him into a puppy wanting to nibble on her collarbone and run his hand up her long legs and under her―

"I think I used all of your warm water. Sorry." He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful her hair was when let down. A beautiful wet mess running down her shoulders. He'd to say, her hair in a bun was beautiful, but her hair let down made his stomach flip and blood heat.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it away and took a hurried drag of his cigarette. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Stay down! He blew out the smoke and crossed his legs. "So, what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

She tucked her legs underneath her as she cosied up on the couch, leaning toward him and propping her arm up on the back of the couch. Her eyes half-lidded as she peaked at him through her bangs. "You've been hanging a lot with Liz lately." she neutrally stated with her professional voice he'd gotten to witness on multiple occasions.

"We're colleagues."

"But we're also colleagues."

"More like you're my superior. We work in two different departments."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But _we_ don't see each other that often."

"But _we're_ not partners anymore. Liz is."

Her mouth stretched into a thin line and her jaw visibly tightened. He knew it he admitted it out loud, he would get a punch to the face, but she was cute when she was frustrated. "But are you _only_ partners?"

So that was what was bugging her. She was jealous! And jealous because of Liz of all people. Liz had been the person who helped them the most with the murder cases. She'd been working in the shadows, already possessing all the information they needed, and found ways to communication it without ending up dead. It dawned on him. Of course she would be jealous of Liz. As soon as Asura was thrown into the Witching Well, they were no longer partners. She'd been promoted Deputy Major of Fabletown and he was left doing his job. And then, the woman that helped him out, entrusted her information to him, came and took her place and because his partner. Did she think… that Liz and he could be… no. She wouldn't.

His eyes locked with her dark emerald orbs critically scanning every expression he made. Hands fisting tightly.

Or would she…?

"If you're asking if Liz and I are shagging… then no. We're strictly professional."

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward to the point their noses almost touched as she searched for a single hint that he was lying. A smile blossomed on her face. "Good. Because a relationship between co-workers is not permitted."

Instantly his heart sank in his chest. The little hope that fluttered inside of him was smashed into mush. Of course she wouldn't like him. _She was the ice queen!_ Of course she only cared if he was breaking the rules or not. No one could ever li―

"It wasn't the only reason I came here." she whispered, her breath hitting his lips. Oh boy. He could use a drag of his cigarette about now. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" he spoke astonished.

"The way you conducted yourself during the whole investigation. I know you're quick to engage in violence due to your past… and I was worried you would fall back into your old ways." She placed her hand on his knee. "But you didn't. You brought in Asura for trial. You sincerely _cared_ about the safety of other." Her thumb gently traced the edge of his kneecap. "I never really got to say it… but I'm so happy for you. The last thing I would want is to watch you become a murderer."

Without tearing his eyes away from her soft ones, he put out his cigarette on his ashtray. His heart raced in his chest and he cupped his hand over hers. "Me neither." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I've already done so many wrongs. I hope I've at least done something good."

"You have. I'll always be grateful for what you've done."

He smiled gently and she leaned toward him, resting her head against his shoulder. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled her face into the curve of his neck.

"Can I hide here for the night? I don't want to deal with angry Fables in―" She glanced at the clock hanging on his wall. "―four hours."

"Sure. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." she groaned and her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm the intruder, I can sleep on the couch."

"It's fine. You take the bed. You need all the sleep you can get."

"Okay" she yawned loudly. "For everything. You're a real friend." Before she even finished her sentence, dreamland had whisked her away. He chuckled. Such a cute dork. As soon as he added the slightest bit of pressure, her hand fisted his shirt, refusing to let him go. His heat swelled with affection and his arm snaked around her waist. Even though he was a walking heater, with his free hand he grabbed a discarded blanket and wrapped it around her.

Even if she didn't feel the same way, what they had was something far too precious. He could always count on her, and she could always count on him. They were a team even after the murder investigation. They looked out for each other and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed  
**

_Part 2_

If he had known letting her crash at his place would be the start of something… odd and back-hurting, he might've rethought his decision. When his back hurt like a bitch in the morning after sleeping on the couch, he enjoyed imagining if he had sent her to her own home and his back would've been given a break from the scrawny bed of his. He knew he didn't have the heart to send her away, especially when she looked like death after a nineteen long day behind her desk.

A pattern quickly started to form. She returned to his apartment a little after midnight, took a shower while he reheated some leftover or made some sandwiches depending on what was in his fridge for her. While she was showering, he knocked on the door, waiting for her approval before he entered with a towel and her pyjamas (yes, he had been to her apartment and grabbed a few clothes and hygiene products from her apartment) and placed them on the toilet. Once she had showered, he kept her company as she ate her food before she went to bed inside of his bedroom while he slept on the couch. His alarm clock would go off too early in the morning and while he was still snoring on the couch, she would tiptoe out of his apartment.

Sometimes, he asked himself, why on earth would she come to his apartment every day after work? They didn't talk about work. He simply prepared her a meal and offered her a shower. It's nothing special. She had a nicer place than his. Now when she worked and crashed at his place, her place was bound to be dusty.

Don't get him wrong. He appreciated her company, even loved it. It was almost… it reminded him of a happily married couple. Instead he was taking care of his friend who just happened to be his superior.

By now, he was very aware of her work ethics. Even if she had any feelings close to his, she would choke them and bury them deep within her because romantic relationships between co-workers were off her list. She would be the one to report romantic relationships than engage in them.

His impossible vision, his prohibited feelings toward Maka was heart-achingly impossibly. She was his superior. The most impossible relationship to deepen. It wasn't helping she was divorced and scorned since many years ago.

His home had gone from being his safe sphere to his personal torture chamber. Her scent had permanently perfumed his bedroom and no amount of cigarettes could cover it up. His pants were always uncomfortably tight and he cursed his damn nose from continuously picking up her sweet scent in his apartment.

He was going insane. If a throbbing boner wouldn't kill him, her scent surely would.

Letting her crash at his apartment was a bad idea. A _really bad_ idea. The worst he had ever come up with.

But he _still_ had given her a key to his apartment!

This time it was different.

The shitty music vibrated the air as he sat by the bar with a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand. The clock behind the bartender polishing a cocktail glass glared him down. It was one in the morning, which meant Maka had probably eaten her food alone and gone to bed. Maybe she even broke her pattern and left to sleep at her own apartment for a change.

"You're seriously not going to go home?" Liz said as she held her cocktail, watching the see-through liquid kiss the mouth of the glass as she slowly rolled it.

"Exactly." he muttered.

"You know you can snuggle up to her like the overgrown puppy you are."

He cocked his eyebrow and gave her a _are you shitting me_ look. Every single fable in Fabletown knew Maka was the Ice Queen. The divorce had frozen her heart after she found her ex-husband in bed with another woman. If he were to pull such a move, she wouldn't just maim him, she would first beat him to a bloody puddle and then feed his testicles to the wolves. Or maybe him.

"Okay maybe you shouldn't do that at once, but come on. If she was all about professionalism, what's professional about going to your inferior's home in the middle of the night and sleeping there?"

"My apartment is just closer to the office."

"Yeah, but think about it. A person visits you in the middle of the night. My mind doesn't exactly go to a friendly warm shower and a meal, it goes to the bedroom."

"Of course your mind does." he snorted. "You're like a dog in heat twenty-four seven."

"At least some of us get it on."

Low blow. The disgusting and impossible feeling he held toward Maka was preventing him from moving on, heck, there wasn't anything to _move on_ from when they had never been an item. He could flirt with the other fables approaching him, he could take them home and relieve himself from stress, but he just couldn't. Every time he tried to flirt with a woman, Maka kept popping up in his head. How hard he tried to squash the feeling of discomfort and try to enjoy the girl's company, he just couldn't.

Liz sighed and placed her glass on the wooden surface, her index finger absently caressing the edge of her glass. "Listen, we both know Maka's smart. She knows her nightly visits to your apartment looks bad."

"What are you trying to say?" The tension hung heavily in the air as he fully faced her.

"Well, if the council finds out about her regular nightly visits to her inferior co-worker, it could be seen as unprofessional and biased. They could ultimately fire her as Deputy Major."

He hadn't thought about it before. The situation they found themselves in was highly questionable. From an outside perspective, he had to agree it could look like they were secret lovers. Soul didn't work directly under her, but she still had power over him. If the council found out about her visits… she could _really_ lose her position. She worked her ass off for Fabletown and a lot of fables who lost their job after they brought The Crooked Man to justice had received a new job. Never before had he witnessed a Deputy Major work as hard as she was. Maka was the Deputy Major of Fabletown they'd been waiting for. On her own, she had conquered some huge issues and she wasn't going to stop. Seven months since she was promoted Deputy Major and he wanted to celebrate the day she'd been the Deputy Major for a year.

He had to stop this. She loved Fabletown. She needed the Deputy Major position. As selfish as he wanted to be to share his apartment with her, he couldn't be. He loved spending as much time as he could with her, but this was taking too much of a risk.

He couldn't allow this anymore.

"Fuck." He ran his hand through his hair. "It really does look bad."

"You know I don't want to be mean, but dude, Maka is the best Deputy Major we have ever had. Soul, you _can't_ let Maka lose her job."

"I know." He heavily sighed as he covered his face in his hands. "I'll have to fix this."

Even though this would mean he would go back and never see her again except for the brief run ins in the hallways when she was followed by other fables hollering suggestions and issues and waving their errands in her face. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He… they would go back being almost strangers again.

Soul pushed away the beer bottle. He didn't feel like drinking anymore. "I'll go home."

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." He left a bill by the beer bottle and left the calm little bar.

…

His eyes bulged out of his sockets at the view of Maka laying on his couch, plate and utensils forgotten on the coffee table. Her hair still wet and clumpy from her shower, his shampoo instead of hers he had brought oozing from her hair. The usual pastel blue shirt and shorts peeking out from underneath his blanket was replaced with his shirt and boxers.

Had she… had she been waiting for him? He wet his suddenly dry lips and the front door clicked shut.

What he thought was silent was enough to wake Maka up. She inhaled loudly and shot up into a sitting position. "Soul?" She rubbed her eyes and the wide smile spreading on her face was doing some strange things in his gut.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?" he said as he shrugged off his leather jacket and dropped it to the ground.

"Yeah." She placed her phone on the coffee table. She hadn't just been waiting up for him, but she had been waiting for him to call her. "I wanted to stay up for you. It would be rude of me to go to bed when you've always been waiting up for me."

"It's nothing. You could've gone to bed."

Her cheeks flushed and she pouted at him like a stubborn child. "But I _wanted_ too."

Soul chuckled and took of his shoes and unceremoniously left them in a pile next to Maka's neatly placed shoes on the shoe rack. "Yeah, I'm here now. You can go to sleep."

"Don't you remember what you said?"

He cocks his eyebrow quizzically at her. "What?"

"What you said when I came here months ago. When Liz was here."

There had been a few times when Liz was around when she arrived. Liz had collected their paperwork before she left, but he couldn't remember any specific words she had said that made an impact on her.

Maka sighed and fidgeted with his blanket. "The first time I was here you offered me a shower and a conversation. And a smoke which―"

"You declined. Now I remember." Soul added. He went toward the couch and supported his hands on the back of it. "So, you finally want that smoke, huh?"

"What- _no_ , I want to converse with you."

"If you haven't noticed, we've been talking all this time. Seriously Maka, you're supposed to be the smarter one of us."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand. "You know what I mean!"

"And you know what I mean, so spit it out." He leaned closer and supported himself on his elbows. "I've something I need to talk to you about."

"Me?" Surprise was visible in her voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" How was he supposed to say this without sounding like a douchebag? He jumped over the couch's back and landed beside her, the springs shrieking loudly in protest. "You know your work ethic?"

"What about it?" She tilted her head questioningly, not really following him.

"Liz and I were talking," her eyes seemed to darken, "we're both worried about this."

"And what exactly is _this_?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He wet his lips. Here goes nothing. "You coming here ever night."

"You want me to leave?" He flinched at her snarl.

"I don't want it, but Liz and I agreed on you coming here on a nightly basis is _very_ suspicious."

"So what?" Maka sneered. Hands balling threateningly and eyes narrowed into a murderous look. "I can go and visit whoever I want without it being weird. I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want."

"Calm down. Have you already forgotten your lecture about romantic relationships between co-workers? With your nightly visits here people can think we're lovers."

It was as if the anger had melted off her. Her eyes dawned with realization and her shoulders lowered as the tension left her muscles. She bit her rosy lower lip as her gaze lowered.

"If the council found out about this, I doubt they would believe we _weren't_ intimate. Heck, I'm sure I wouldn't believe it if someone said it to me. If people found out about this, you could lose your position as Deputy Major."

Maka was rendered speechless. She gripped his blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"I said," her gaze lifted from her balled hands, "it's not fair."

It wasn't the reaction he had expected. "It's not that bad―"

"We're not even in the same department!" she interrupted him, her voice booming in the apartment and threatened to awaken the neighbours. "I'm not even _seeing_ you at work, let along working with you. How can I be biased about you when I don't even give you _any_ orders?"

"You could indirectly support me by raising the funds for the police force―"

"I did the _opposite_ of that and lowered the salaries and opened up more positions within the police force."

"I'm still worried." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, feeling her tiny shoulders hidden underneath his shirt. Thumbs ran over her collarbones, wishing his shirt was a little lower so he could caress her smooth skin. "You're the best Deputy Major Fabletown has ever had. You've made some awesome changes for Fabletown and we can't risk your position because my apartment is closer to your office."

"You- you think this is about distance?" Her face suddenly twisted with disgust and she gazed at him as if he had spit right in her face. Maybe he had even done that. Except with words.

"Why else would you be here? Your apartment is bigger and better shape and―"

"I'm here because of _you_ , you giant fur ball!"

Now it was his time to be surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because," her tongue darted out and wet her lips. "I want to be happy."

He wasn't sure he followed. There wasn't a moment he didn't see some form of happiness on her face. Even when she was working hard with her paperwork or took care of an especially frustrated and angry fable, there had always been a spark of energy and happiness. She enjoyed working and contributing toward the society. It was what made her happy. She was fierce, brave, independent and compassioned, qualities that didn't come as easily for him. He admired her ability to connect with people and reach their hearts, he saw the happy twinkle in her eyes every time she managed to solve a problem.

So why wasn't she happy?

"Aren't you happy now?"

"Not as happy as I want to be." She released the blanket and nervously fiddled with her fingers. What was going on? "It's just… I _know_ I can be happier."

He tilted his head, still confused by the puzzle pieces she was giving him. "You're not making any sense."

"Okay." She composed herself, taking a deep breath and straightened her back. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. You know about my divorce?"

"Yeah." He braced himself for what he was going to say, he needed to watch her carefully. "Is he… has he bothered you?"

"No! I haven't talked to him since the divorce." She spat as if the thought of her husband made her stomach turn. "I know the divorce hardened my heart. I know I threw myself into work because it made me happy and it made me forget the hurt. Now, when I get off work, I'm just… empty."

"And how exactly does crashing at my place make you happy?"

A warm blush dusted her cheeks and a wide smile grew on her face, beaming at him as if he was the most important person in the whole wide world. "Because you are here. I love hanging out with you and our partnership during The Crooked Man case made it clear to me that I don't want to be _just_ your partner during a case or a colleague. I would- it would mean a lot if you also would want me as a… as a more permanent figure in your life."

His breath was stolen as he stared at her blushing and fidgeting form. Did… had he heard it right? Had she just confessed she liked him and she wanted to be his girlfriend? _The Ice Queen_ melted her heart and fell for _him_? The wolf that broke people's homes till Joe came and sliced him up and almost drowned him in the process. She liked a beast like him who still had problems following what was right. Without Maka during The Crooked Man case, he was sure he would've ripped his throat out and returned with his corpse. Then, it would've been him falling into the Witching Well.

He was immoral. Made the wrong decisions more often than not. Even though she had scolded him on multiple occasions, she had still fallen for _him_. Out of all the decent fables in Fabletown, she chose him.

A wide grin spread on his face and he affectionately grabbed her hand. "You really do have a bad taste in men."

Maka giggled as her shorter and smoother fingers entwined with his. "You know it's an insult to you."

"I know."

"And you still stand by it?"

"Of course. First you chose a douchebag and now you downgrade and chose a murderer and a beast." He snorted as Maka slowly moved closer to him on the couch, long legs slipping out from underneath the blanket and draping over his legs, excitingly they parted and hugged his hips on either side. "It sounds even more fucked up when you say it out loud."

"Hmm." He embarrassingly squeaked when she grabbed a hold of his shirt, fingers running along his buttons. "I think I've great taste." She grabbed a hold of his tie, slowly untying it. His hands grew clammy and heart rushing in his chest, no clue where this would go but he had no intentions of hindering her. When did she even grow this bold?!

"That's why you've―" His breath was taken when she yanked at his tie and her mouth collided with his. Her mouth slanted against his as she crawled up on his lap, her heels wonderfully digging into his lower back as she tugged at his tie. His clothes rustled as she ripped the tie from around his neck and discarded it on the floor. Her fingers feathered over the exposed skin around his throat and she popped one button open at a time.

After unbuttoning his shirt and needy nails scratching his stomach, they pulled away, heavy breaths mixing and foreheads touching. "―absolutely amazing taste." he whispered against her mouth.

"I know." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he threw it on the coffee table. "Less talking and more mouth."

"Yes, ma'am." Their mouths connected once again and they had no intentions of stopping.

Everything became a blur. He'd no clue when he lost all of his clothes and when she did or how the hell they got on his bed. How he'd gotten in between her legs was the biggest mystery of them all.

He caressed her bare hip as she slept peacefully beside him, head resting against his chest and ribcage rising and falling for each breath.

Liz wouldn't be happy. Heck, a tiny (microscopic) part of him was disappointed. He was supposed to protect her position and keep Fabletown safe. He had done the complete opposite and turned the possible suspicions into a reality. They had sex and damned it was good. No way was he going to let them drift back into colleagues who once in a while met in the corridor. She was here to stay, and it was exactly what he wanted.

He was the big bad wolf. Immoral to a fault and dangerous beyond belief. He had corrupted his sweet Deputy Major and now, if the council got their hands on this information, he knew her position was threatened.

For her, for the sake of the Fabletown and for them, he was willing to do anything.

That was exactly why he was the big bad wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to finish editing this story and now it's finally finished in my document~ Because I'm feeling pretty nostalgic of the 2012 Oblivion-Time when I managed to pump out new chapters every third day, I'll try to update this story every Sunday or every other Sunday, but Sunday is the day I'll update the story! I hope you all will enjoy this little story of mine~

  **The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

_Part 3_

"― and you're ready to go. If the drain starts acting up again you can contact us and we'll send Gopher to fix it." Maka's spoke with her kind authority voice as papers rustled and a chair shrieked loudly as it was pushed backwards. The high heels of Anya loudly clicked in his sensitive wolf ears and she headed for the door. The door creaked and closed as she exited. Soul waited for Anya to disappear down the corridor, but Maka had other plans.

The door to the record room opened and he was met by Maka's wide mischievous grin. "Took you long enough," he spoke and Maka's eyes seemingly darkened as she pushed the door even more open. She had the grace of a cat as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him to her.

"Sorry, Anya just refused to leave. Now we're alone and no more unwanted fables will disturb us."

He smirked sheepishly as her hands ran over his shirt, fingers intriguingly lingering on the buttons. "For a second there, I thought you forgot I was stuck in the record room." Maka placed her index finger against his lips, hushing him down.

"Less talking and more kissing." He didn't hesitate. He grabbed her wrist and smashed his lips to hers, not wasting no time. Hands grouped her soft tiny curves and the glorious ass hiding under her tight pencil skirt. Her taste never ceased to blow his mind and sooth his uncovered addicting for the taste of her mouth.

Two months. Two pure blissful months of living the dream. Two months of whispers of affection, kissing, cuddling and steaming short sessions in her office. There was an excitement of sneaking around and doing it in every place they could without getting caught. It was beyond excitement when he was writing his reports in his office and the door would slide open and Maka would sneak inside. The click of the lock never ceased to ignite the fire between them.

It was something special. He always knew there was something special about her. From the first time he caught her scent centuries ago, he knew she was a _very_ special person to him. He knew wolves would only get attracted to one wolf from their scent and stick to that person, but Maka wasn't a _wolf_. Heck, he wasn't even attracted to her. Her scent intrigued him and pulled him in, but her less than feral features turned him off. It wasn't until decades upon decades in human form his list of attractions had broadened and he discovered just how long and strong her legs were and how rich her hair was. Centuries of confusion and strange attraction toward her had finally paid off. She loved him. The infamous workaholic Ice Queen had melted her heart and fallen for _him_. He had no clue how she could've gone from the cheater "Prince Charming" to mass murderer. A girl so well-mannered (except when he teased her while intimate) and focus, she thought _he_ was a good idea. The perfect next boyfriend in line. Whatever her logic behind it was, he was so grateful and lucky. He loved her so much.

He kissed her as if his life depended on it. Maka tugged at his hair as they backed into her desk. He grouped her ass and lifted her up, Maka's legs immediately hugged his waist and eagerly hands popped his buttons the moment her ass was slapped on the paper-covered surface of her desk. Maka pushed his shirt of and his fingers ran over his scar Joe the woodsman had left behind when he gutted him to free the girl in red hoodie. He shivered under her touch as she gently massaged and caressed his scar from beginning to end.

Life was good. And the sex was even better.

She panted loudly as her fingers fisted his hair. Her mews and groans were music to his ears. Her voice was of the finest quality and he could spend the rest of eternity listening to her mews and groans and―

His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, her hands reluctantly let him. In the distance, he heard the front door to the building opening and the sound of heavy boots echoing in the corridor. He knew those steps. He had heard the sluggish lazy steps before, but what the heck was he doing here―

"Soul~" Maka cooed as she encouragingly reeled him closer to her treasure.

"No Maka." Soul yanked her hands from his hair and looked up at her, hearing the steps come closer and closer. "Giriko is coming."

"What?" she squawked. "Why's he coming?"

"Don't know and if we stay like this, he'll catch us."

"Shit." Her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs the moment his steps reached her human hearing. She quickly scrambled off the desk and pulled her skirt down her hips. He couldn't resist watching the hem of her skirt cover up her strong and lean thighs― "What are you standing there for? Hide!" she hissed as she scrambled to button her buttons on her blouse.

"Aren't you going to put on your―"

"You take them." She kicked the discarded forgotten clothing on her foot and it slapped him right in the face. "Happy? Now hide." He was rendered paralysed as her underwear fell into his open hand, it wasn't until Giriko's steps only seconds away from the deputy major's office when he unfroze and quickly crawled under the desk as Maka took her seat, scrambling to fix her messy bun. His breath was stolen when the doorknob twisted, no knock on the door whatsoever and Giriko's heavy boots resonated within the office.

"You should knock," Maka muttered as she scribbled her pen on a piece of paper.

"What? Your office closed for fables?"

"It's common courtesy." The pen was smacked on the desk. "Now what do you want this time? I already told you using those magical ribbons are highly prohibited and our sheriff will make sure you never even as much as breathe a word about reinstating them."

"Ah, your lapdog." Soul grimaced at the sound of his heavy boots coming to a stop in front of the desk and his bony ass taking a seat on the desk, no respect toward the papers on it. "You know, people in town are actually talking about you two."

"Do I looked like I care about what people gossip about?" she muttered as the pen kept on writing on some paper. "Now spit out what you want. I've paperwork to do."

"Really? Is that _all_ you want to do?" Soul almost gaged at the shit-eating tone in his voice. "Other fables like to fantasise about you and your lapdog enjoying some hay-rolling action if you know what I mean."

"I can assure you those rumours are false. Now if that was all you wanted you can leave―"

"But is that _really_ the truth? There is something about you that's… different."

"Stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out. It doesn't suit you."

"Fine. You're the deputy major and he's the sheriff, the head of security, it would be awfully inappropriate if those gossips around town proved to be true since you work _so closely_ to each other."

Soul gritted his teeth at the arrogance in his voice. So what. They were a couple. Maka still did her job like a pro and kept their relationship a secret. It doesn't damage the community. His legs crawled with rage and he just wanted to come out from underneath the desk and rip out his throat so he wouldn't ever utter a single word of his suspicions. His nails dug into his pants, restraining himself and clinging onto the single thought that Maka was the deputy major. She had dealt with worse stuff than Giriko. She knew how to take care of herself without him interfering, but how he would've loved to wring his neck. If only he wasn't given amnesty.

"Look." Maka slapped the pen on the table. "Sheriff Soul and I are on strictly professional basis. You can relax, I wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize the stability of Fabletown."

A loaded pause fell before Giriko slid off her desk. "We will see about that." With heavy steps he exited her office and Maka waited until his steps disappeared for her human hearing before she sighed with relief and pushed her chair back enough to stare at him.

"He knows." She ran her hands down her face. "What are we going to do? If this gets out― I don't even know what will happen!"

"Fuck. We mustn't have been as careful as we thought we were." He ran his hand through his hair. "If blind-ass Giriko can spot love, we're as good as caught."

"We got to come out from hiding, right?" Maka questioned as she looked up from her hands.

"Is that what you want?"

"I― I don't know. But if we don't do it on our terms, things would just be worse if Giriko exposed us."

"But what if he doesn't find out―" he cut himself off at the entrance door slamming open and this time, lighter and rapid footsteps ran through the corridor right toward them. "For the love of― another one is coming fast."

Maka groaned when the steps reached her ears and she quickly scooted back to her desk just in time for her office door to slam open.

"I've something alarming to report." Soul's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sound of Liz's voice. What the heck was she doing here? She usually came to him when something was wrong. Not Maka.

"What is it?" Maka questioned as Liz slammed her hands on the desk.

"Giriko. He's getting really snoopy and I― I think he's onto you and Soul and―" Liz suddenly paused. "Please don't tell me I almost ran into you two getting it on."

"Soul you can come out." Maka pushed her chair out of the way so he could crawl from out from underneath the desk. He was immediately met by Liz's abnormally large and knowing grin.

"Dudes, I know office romances are exciting and hot and all, but you two have more to lose than anyone else."

"I think what we've going on is nobody's business but ours." Maka muttered under her breath as she fixed her still messy hair.

"When you're the deputy major and the one you're screwing is your close colleague, the sheriff and head of security, the public has the right to question your judgement."

"You want to talk about inappropriate relationships, huh?" Maka snarled and stood up from her chair. "Then let's talk about it."

"Your shirt is buttoned wrong."

Soul choked on his own laughter at the view of the buttons wrongfully buttoned along with her messy bun just screamed dirty and enjoyable hay-rolling action.

Maka glared at him and he immediately covered up his own laughter with a cough. She buttoned her buttons correctly. "Go home Soul. I think Liz and I have to have a serious conversation one on one."

Soul cocked his eyebrow questioningly at Maka, asking her if it was alright and she just nodded. He caressed her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you back home." He planted a kiss on her cheek before he left the office, closing the door behind him and instantly hot arguments went flying. Out of respect for the two women, he covered his ears as he hurried out of the building and went back home.

He waited up for her, but as the minutes became hours, he started worrying what the fuck kind of beef Liz and Maka had going on. It wasn't until he was half-asleep on the couch, he was awoken by his phone. She texted him and asked him to come over, but not to her apartment, but to the flat at the Woodlands reserved to the deputy major, which she still hadn't moved into since she was so busy with her job.

It was odd. Why on earth would she want him to come to her, and why in the major's flat? Of course she owned the flat, but she had never even stepped a foot inside of it since she became the deputy major.

He didn't question her and went back to the Woodlands, passed her office to find it locked and dark. He took the elevator to the top floor. It plinged once he reached the top floor and the doors opened; surprisingly he was met by darkness within the apartment, too much darkness for her to orientate around the apartment safely with her poor sight compared to his. He heard Maka fiddling with her skirt deep within the humongous apartment and he followed the sound. A strip of warm light escaped the small crack into the room where Maka was. He opened the door and there she sat on a humongous luxurious bed, eyes red and tears smeared on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Soul took a seat beside Maka on the bed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

She sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We got to come out from hiding."

"Is that a bad thing?" Soul rested his own head against her as he held onto her.

"Yes." She wiped away a stray tear. "The council will know and who knows what will happened. What if we have to break up to keep our jobs?"

"We're strong. If someone's going to be able to find a solution to our problem then it is us. I don't think, I _know_ we will be able to find a solution to our problems."

Maka laughed drily. "How can you be so confident?"

"Well, because you're too smart for your own good. You nit-pick the system and you always find a loophole. I know you can do the same this time too."

"No pressure."

Soul chuckled and kissed her temple briefly. "The road will be bumpy, but we can handle it. We brought Asura to justice. We did that together. This will be no sweat. We both love each other and we won't be walking away from each other willingly. We'll both have each other and our jobs. You'll see."

"I hope so." Soul wiped away her tears. "Now how about we go to bed and get a good night's sleep?"

Maka nodded. They did their nightly routines as much as they could in the empty apartment before they crawled under the blanket together. He tugged her under his chin and held onto her, burying his nose in her hair to smell her intriguing scent.

"Soul?" he hummed in response, not opening his eyes. "Did you know Liz was attracted to you when you first met?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Do you… have you ever liked her more than a partner?"

He opened his eyes and was met by her impossible green ones. "No."

She sighed with relief and a tired smile spread on her face. "Good. I just wanted your side of the story."

"You don't have to worry about my feelings wavering. It's not in wolves' nature to have multiple partners?"

"Huh?"

He gulped. Shit. He maybe shouldn't have said that. Ah, what the hell. He might as well tell her. "Wolves only have one partner throughout their life. The first time I met you, you just smelled so good."

"Wait, so you were into me because of my smell?"

He cheekily grinned toward her. "Yeah. There was just something about your smell that stood out from everybody else's and reeled me in."

"The first time we met…" the cute wrinkle between her eyebrows appeared. "… it was when we crossed the gate from the Homelands. I don't even know how you could think my scent was fascinating. I hadn't taken a shower in weeks!"

"What can I say?" His hand slid down her back and rested on the back of her thigh lazily thrown over his legs. "Your natural scent is intoxicating. Even with that flowery perfume and deodorant you use, I can still smell your natural musk."

"Have you liked me for that long?"

"No." He squeezed her thigh. "At that time, I was just attracted to your smell. Since you were human and I a wolf, I was confused why I was so attracted to your smell. It wasn't after decades of being in a human body I _really_ started to get attracted to you and fall in love with you."

A smile played on her face as she ran a hand through his wild messy hair. "Do you want to go to the annual Remembrance Day Ceremony with me?"

The annual Remembrance Day Ceremony was to remember their escape from the Homelands and the land they lost from the Adversaries. Every year Maka attended it (since she was a part of the Fabletown's government it would be weird if she didn't) she always arrived alone. No date, no group of friends she hung with. It was all work. She mingled and was polite to the attenders. He however never attended. All the strong perfume smells would drive him nuts.

But attending it with Maka, as her date, it was something he wanted to do.

"Of course."

Maka smiled wide and closed the gap between them, sealing their deal with a hot kiss before they went to sleep.

…

"I'm so nervous," Maka spoke as she nervously stared at the elevator panel as the numbers slowly dropped.

Soul squeezed Maka's hand. "I'm here."

This was it. The moment they knew would come. It was the day they would show the world their love. It was the day they would be judged. This was the start of the challenging future and the test of their love. Either they would make it or break it.

All he could do now was support her.

"Thank you for that." She squeezed his hand back when the elevator came to a stop and the double doors opened. They stepped out of the safety of the elevator and out into the crowded corridor. Instantly other fable's eyes turned to them. Soul could just feel the burning gazes at their entwined hands as they went passed them. He could hear Maka's rapid heart beating in her chest and to be honest, he was just as nervous. He hoped Maka couldn't feel how sweaty his hand was.

The fables whispered about them, so excited at their status and some bothered. He just wanted to shut out the gossip and focus on Maka's hand. It all just turned worse at the long line of fables queueing up at the business office and the judging glares were on them. He just melted at their heated glares and if it wasn't for Maka's hand squeezing his, he would've turned around. Fuck, and he was supposed to be the big bad wolf!

He swallowed the panic and went passed the line of gossiping fables. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Maka suggesting, coming to a stop in front of her office door.

"Sure, I'll pick you up as soon as you're off." Maka stood up on her toes and kissed him in front of the line of fables. The fables gasped and outright started gossiping loudly. He kissed her hard before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"Love you too." They shared one last kiss before they pulled away and Maka disappeared inside of her office to deal with another day of fixing the broken system while he was left handling the hoard of fables questioning their relationship.

…

Fuck. He knew coming out would be hard, but damn it was stressing him out. Fables wanted answers and standing in the public eye like that was getting his anxiety working. He quickly confirmed that yes, they were in fact dating, yes, they loved each other and yes, they were rock solid before he quickly retreated back to his own office.

Liz arrived and they did mostly paperwork since the fables seemed to flock wherever he went. It all came to an abrupt halt when Maka called him.

"Soul you get your ass right to my office in five minutes or else I will feed you your testicles!" And she hung up before he could even say anything. His heart sunk in his chest and ice swept over him at her upset voice. He immediately abandoned his paperwork and hurried out of the office, knowing very well that if he was one second late, she couldn't hesitate cutting off his dick. The elevator was to slow. He ran up the stairs and through the corridor, not caring the giggles he received when he burst through Maka's office.

His breath was stolen at her clearly aggravated mess of her hair and her teeth nibbling on her lower lip. "What happened?" He joined her side and comforted her.

"The council happened." She leaned into his touch and accepted the comfort he offered. "Justin came and wanted to know my version of the situation since the gossip had already reached his ears."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah," she sighed and her hands fisted her hair. "And then he— he had the nerve saying our relationship was clouding my judgement and the council would have to step in and conduct a trial to see if I really was fit being Fabletown's deputy major."

"I didn't expect any less from that snake." Soul wrinkled his nose. "We all know he's after the deputy major position."

"I know, he's just a lying piece of shit." She slammed her head on the desk and buried her face in her arms. "I know this is a good thing the rest of the council is involved since if just Justin would decide, I would've never been deputy major."

Soul planted a kiss on her temple and ran his hand down her back. "We'll get the council on our side. You'll see. You'll shoot good arguments at them like knives."

Maka blew a raspberry and laughed drily. "I hope so."

He hoped so too. He knew if it came to it where she would be put in a situation where she had to choose between him and her job, he knew he couldn't let her chose. He had already complicated things by accepting her feelings and deepening their relationship, blowing the policy off. As much as he loved her and wanted to stay with her forever, he knew Fabletown needed her more than anything. He couldn't steal her away when all fables in Fabletown needed her.

His heart twisted just at the thought of having to walk away from their relationship. It wouldn't go to that point. He wouldn't allow it. She could keep her job and him. He would make sure of it.

He rubbed her back some more as she stayed silent, keeping her face buried in her arms. He was never good at comforting crying girls. Fuck, all he could do was rubbing her back and she was _still_ down. What on earth could he do to lighten her mood? She always took comfort in calming activities like reading or writing poems or occasionally doing yoga. Fuck. All he could do was sit and hold her.

"The hearing is at dusk in the Witching Well Chamber." she murmured. "Justin said he would gather everybody in the council and we should prepare ourselves for it."

"Yeah." He kissed her temple, snuggling his face into her hair. Her sweet intoxicating scent tickled his nose deliciously, only reminding him how much he treasured her and how he craved her for centuries. He would do whatever it took to protect what they have and make sure she would keep her job.

…

His hand was holding hers far too tightly for her liking, but at the same time, she needed his extravagant touch to keep her in check. It helped her stay focused on her goal: to be with Soul. Whatever it took. Whatever means she had to meet, she was willing. She had dedicated her entire life toward serving a system. From the moment all the fables escaped the Homelands and arrived at New York City, she was with the founding fables and founded Fabletown. She had worked and worked and worked to serve Fabletown and its citizens and make their living as great as possible among the mundies. Every day she had gotten up from bed and went to work, she worked early and late hours, eliminating all possibilities of hobbies and family life outside of her work. Her job had only existed. For the past centuries her life was her work. Her life was revolved around her position and helping the fables in Fabletown; but now, she was more than willing to let it go and start something new.

A whole new chapter in her life was at the threshold, just within reach if the door were meant to be opened. She had done her time and she could say it without being ashamed, if the council wished for her reassignment as the deputy major, she would comply. Soul would be upset, but she was confident the next deputy major could bear the burden and love and treat Fabletown just as well. She had already fixed the major flaws in the system, so the new deputy major wouldn't have it hard.

She was ready for that new chapter in her life. She was ready to tear down her routines and hand over the position in order to be with Soul. It was time for her to be happy outside of her job as well, and that happiness was something she wasn't willing to let go. It was as if for centuries she living on repeat, waking up, working, eating, working some more before she went to bed to just be repeated the next day. Now when she took a chance and it paid off, Soul brightened her day and gave her just as plain life as the mundys' colour. Soul helped her feel emotions she hadn't felt in centuries, helped her feel excited and energized about the tomorrow and what the future held. She was beyond happy and excited and she simply couldn't give it all up. She simply couldn't go back and pretend her life was as mundane as the mundys' and forget everything she felt, forget she ever loved Soul.

She was ready. Ready to let the life she lived crumble if it led to that.

Their footsteps echoed in the underground pass way and the torches decorating the wall barely lit up the dense darkness. The voices of the council were distant in the corridor, but she knew, Soul could hear every word of it and it might be the reason behind his tense state. She didn't need night vision like Soul to know his jaw was tense.

The light at the tunnel peeked through the darkness and soon the members of the council came into view. And the Witching Well.

"There. We have all arrived," Justin spoke. "Now we can start the meeting."

"Impeach her!"

"She can't be trusted!"

"Where's the Crooked Man when you need him?"

"Crooked Man?!" Soul roared. "It was that scumbag who put you in this position to begin with! All Maka has done is cleaning up your mess you made when you made deals with him!"

"Our mess?" Giriko chuckled as if Soul's words were amusing. "We only did what we had to do to survive because while you and your puppy lived the good life, we were left without a job, surviving day to day."

"Soul!" Maka hissed at the growl escaping his lips. "Please everybody, stay calm, this is not a matter to raise your voice about."

"Why not? There's nobody who trust you and your government," Kim said from across the room, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think just giving me a job would make me forget how you both destroyed my tree, the only thing I had left of the Homeland?"

"Are we going to go through this again? You were making illegal glamours and assisted criminals," Maka simply answered.

"We both know the punishment didn't fit the crime! Justin and Giriko and the others worked beside the Crooked Man and they were given _amnesty_ when they both should've―" Kim's voice came to an abrupt ending when Jacqueline pulled at her hand, slowly shaking her head.

"I'm very sorry Kim." Maka let go of Soul's hand and took a step forward. "I wronged you and I apologize for that. All I have every wanted for you― for all in Fabletown is to be happy."

"I can see that." Tsubaki who had quietly stood by her husband said. "You have done so much for me and Black*Star. You've helped both of us finding _real_ jobs and ended our debt. During Crooked Man's era, we lived in fear of when he would demand our repayment, but now, we don't have to be afraid anymore. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Totally! Like, Maka's awesome, but not as awesome if the big _me_ would've been deputy major!" Black*Star puffed out his chest.

"Okay everybody, let's return to the subject at hand." Justin raised his arms to calm down the situation. "We have all gathered here today since there is a conflict of interest and Maka has gone against the work policy of Fabletown and therefore needs to be impeached―"

"Let her speak!" Soul roared and immediately Maka raised her arm, quieting him down. His hot anger radiated from his body and if she touched him, she was sure she would get burned.

Justin sighed heavily. "Very well, what's your defence?"

"My work as your deputy major is proof enough my affection for Soul isn't hindering my judgment."

"In my ass! She's the reason why my club is failing!" Giriko sneered.

"I gave the girls who didn't want to work there an opportunity to find a different job. The few girls left at Pudding and Pie are committed and has chosen to do their job of their free will without the influence of the magical ribbons."

Giriko blew a raspberry and murmured under his breath. "There's not so much business with just three girls."

"And you could better your club and hire _willing_ girls who love dancing and please their clients." Maka cleared her throat. "What I'm trying to say, I'm not perfect. I made the wrong call burning down Kim's tree. I make mistakes and I try to correct them as well as I can. I love Fabletown. I love being your deputy major." She faced Soul and reached her hand toward him. He was by her side in an instant and entwined their fingers. "But I also treasure Soul. I know I can be professional and separate my feelings from Soul when needed."

"I think we should allow this." Tsubaki beamed toward them. "Maka helped found Fabletown and was in the government and worked her way to the top. There is no one more dedicated to her work than her. She has been professional up to this point and I trust her to manage to separate her love life from her job."

"Thank you Tsubaki," Maka whispered. She could do this. She could win over the members of the council. She could actually stay together with Soul and keep her job.

"I'm not quite so sure." Joe the woodsman crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm confident Albarn can keep things clean and professional, but what about him?"

"What about me?" Soul supressed a growl and the barely restrained anger left traces in his voice like footprints in sand. Maka squeezed his hand, offering him strength.

"You're so… feral. You beat the crap out of a witness for information. You do whatever you wanna do whenever you wanna do it. Who says _you_ will be able to keep things professional."

"Yeah!" Mosquito screamed from beside Giriko, waving his one arm frantically and cheeks already red with anger. "You ripped off my arm for no fucking reason―"

"You engaged in a fight with the sheriff!" Soul snapped back.

"So what? It doesn't mean I had to get my fucking arm ripped off!"

"You also threatened me for information," Giriko pitched in. The tension only rising and Soul's hand tightened on hers to the point it was shaking and her bones painfully ground together. "You fucking punched me in the face."

"You held back information about the murder case!" Soul sneered.

This was going badly. Anger was fuming from Soul and reeking the whole chamber worse than a rotten fish forgotten in the sun for weeks. Soul could barely contain his anger. The little self-control he possessed keeping his feral part under control was failing him.

Giriko blew a raspberry and smirked a wide shit-eating grin toward the two of them. "Come on. Isn't it obvious? Our little pretty princess here could barely contain him when he was _just_ her colleague. There's no way she will be able to keep him on a leash now, and you know what will happen when he messes up, she will defend him and cover it up so her dear little pet won't get in trouble."

Maka's eyes widened with realization. He was doing this on purpose. He knew Soul was holding onto his last line of sanity. He wanted him to snap.

"We all already know he will do anything whenever he wants to get between those long legs of our little princess―"

"No Soul―" It was as if she could hear the last chain keeping him together snapping and he launched toward Giriko. His hand gripped Giriko's throat and Soul pushed him backwards meters until Giriko's back collided with the rocks of the Witching Well.

"What are you doing?!" Mosquito burst out as the wind from the brawling men took his hat away.

"You want to play thug guy, huh?!" Soul violently shook Giriko by the neck, his upper back threatening hanging over the Witching Well. "You insult Maka, you insult me. I'll fucking dump your corpse into Witching Well after I've ripped your head off!" His saliva sprayed over Giriko's stunned but satisfied face.

Black*Star and Justin aided the situation and ripped the bloodthirsty Soul from Giriko. Maka was left in awe staring at his blazing red eyes and his much sharper and defined wolf teeth taking its place, arms hairier than ordinary and nails longer and sharper than humanly possible. He… he had really intentions of killing Giriko. Right in front of all of them. This… this person— borderline beast— hadn't been acting like this during the Crooked Man case. In her presence, he behaved. He did what he was asked to do. He brought the Crooked Man in for justice, waited for her to finish the ceremony at the funeral. He was good, kind and caring, this wasn't the person she knew and grew to love.

Then again, did she even know him at all? His past was of a wolf, a murderous wolf who had feed on bigger and stronger enemies than himself and he had grown into the humongous wolf he was. His true self was of a wolf, he had said so himself. He was simply a wolf in human clothing.

"It's settled." Justin announced as Maka dejectedly stared into the void. "The relationship between sheriff Soul Eater and deputy major Maka Albarn is inappropriate and a threat toward Fabletown. You have till dawn to decide, if you will stick together, Maka will have to resign as deputy major."

She was left transfixed on the spot as the other fables slowly left the chamber. Tsubaki apologetically offered her a comforting brush on her shoulder and Giriko grinned a wide shit-eating grin that could only be describe as "I got you".

The familiarly heavy footsteps echoed in the chamber and he came to a stop in front of her. "Sorry." The familiar heavy combat boots stepped into her vision and her eyes wandered up to meet his apologetic ones. "I just…"

"You just what?" she growled under her breath. "Retreated back to violence again? Thought scaring them would make it all better? What were you thinking?"

Soul flinched and his eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. I thought it would work."

"When has violence ever solved your problems? You just gained strength by feeding on your enemies and what happiness did it bring you? Nothing." she sneered and roughly shoved her index finger on his chest. "You just threw us away a minute ago. You retreated back to your shell of solitude and fear and now you will have to walk the walk because I need _a partner!_ "

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Soul steered away her finger. "We can still solve this problem. You can overrule their decision. You're the fucking _deputy major_ —"

"I'm a deputy major, not a dictator!" Maka shouted.

"But there are still ways. Like… ugh…" Soul scratched his head. "We can't quit our jobs, but… um… there's gotta be a way."

Maka's heart broke. She… she had been willing to quit her job for him. Walk away from her career and actually start a life with him. For once in her life, she didn't want to live for her work, she wanted to live for _someone_. But he… he didn't want to live with her. He… he wasn't no longer the Soul she partnered up with during the Crooked Man case.

She swallowed down her hurt. "It's over."

Soul's rambling came to an end and his eyes widened. "You don't mean that."

"I do." She nodded, sorrow starting to knot at her throat. She needed to get away as soon as possible. "I don't need a feral boyfriend. I need a civil boyfriend who can keep his emotions in check." She turned around and left him in the Witching Well Camber.


	4. Chapter 4

When shit happens I suck at uploading. It's up now and I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

_Part 4_

Soul sighed heavily with sorrow as he flopped down and buried his face in his arms on his desk. Fuck. His first real relationship with a person who meant the world to him, it went into the dumpster within a matter of weeks because of his temper and big fat mouth. The woman he loved left him. The worst part about it was she was right. Fuck. She was so right. He was a wolf wearing human skin. There was no way he could live up to the standards of the Deputy Major Maka Albarn. He couldn't live up to a normal human's standards, let alone her standards. He was fucked from the very beginning.

Two weeks have gone by since the shitstorm downstairs within the Witching Well Chamber. Two weeks of sorrow and heartbreak. Movers had come to Maka's apartment and packed it all down and moved her things to her flat in the Woodlands. He had tried to visit her and talk things through at her office, but she had hired Akane as her personal block. Akane sent him away every time he tried to see her. She clearly didn't want to see him and as much as he craved to see her, to straighten everything out he had caused, he was no longer a man she wanted to keep around. He fucked everything up majorly and now she was disgusted with him, wanting to never see him again, and he needed to walk away.

So he did.

He stopped sleeping on the couch expecting her to enter his apartment after working late into the morning hours. He stopped sleeping with his front door unlocked. He stopped going by her office. He stopped loving her.

Well, he tried.

A knock on the door and Soul catapulted up in his chair, inviting the fable in as he lit a cigarette. It slid open and Eureka stepped inside.

"Liz said you were in."

"Something like that." He gestured toward the seat in front of his desk as he took a drag from his cigarette, numbing his sense of smell from the earthy perfume Eureka liked to wear.

She slid into the seat, fisting her tissue in her hands. "It's Free."

He wasn't surprised. Free was on a "work trip" every other day, which in reality was him running around in the forests embracing his beasty side. Free would get so carried away he forgot he had been gone for days, but he would always find his way back to Eureka. He always found his way back to his Beauty.

"He has been gone for far too long now." Eureka said, playing with her moist tissue. "Free is never away this long for his work." She dabbed her tears away with her tissue.

Soul sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. Free had been away for a little over two weeks and even Soul knew he usually wasn't away this long for his work. Heck, Soul enjoyed once in a while changing into his wolf form, but he wasn't away _that_ long. Free had responsibilities and a work to attend to. He knew better than to just drop everything.

Soul took a drag from his cigarette and tapped the ash off the tip of it into the ash tray full of cigarette butts. "Was there anything unusual about his behaviour before he took off?"

"Not really. He seemed the same except―" she paused. "He… I didn't really think about it then, but now when I look back at it, he did drink a lot of coffee."

Soul had never taken Free as a coffee drinker. Just like himself, he was fundamentally an animal, even if Free had once been a prince, he had come closer to his beasty side than his well-mannered prince. Coffee only made him restless. All he wanted to do after drinking a cup of coffee was tearing off his clothes and run around in his wolf form. Not something he was allowed to do in Fabletown because of all the mundies around, and he couldn't go to the Farm because… well, let's just say they couldn't shake off the past.

If Free hadn't changed, something was… off.

Soul cocked his eyebrow, moving his cigarette to his lips. "Why did he drink?"

"I don't know. I was running late for work and I never bothered to ask him." She blew her nose into her tissue. "Do you… do you think something has happened to him?"

"Does he have enemies?"

Eureka shook her head. "No. Not now when the Crooked Man's gone."

"I see…" Soul rubbed his chin, thinking as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. They had taken care of Asura's followers, given them amnesty so they wouldn't remember any of the evil deeds they had committed and give them a new start. None of them could possibly stay faithful to him, or taken up where he left of, they simply couldn't without their memory. No, it simply wasn't an option.

"Do you think…" Eureka leaned closer and covered her mouth, " _he_ is behind Free's disappearance," she whispered as if his name was a curse.

"No. Asura's dead. There's no possibility. Is there anything else, anything at all, you remember that could help."

Eureka hummed and thought hard. "When he wants to go and unwind in the forest, he usually goes to the forest at the Farm. I've already been there looking for him, but I couldn't find him or any trace of him."

Soul stood up from his chair and put out his cigarette in the ash tray. "Let me give it a go."

"But― but you're not allowed at the Farm!"

Soul smirked, exposing all of his sharp teeth. "I have my ways." He grabbed his brown trench coat from the back of his chair and threw it on. "If you remember anything else, call me or Liz. You can show yourself out."

He and Eureka exited his office and he locked it behind him. Soul fished up his phone from his pocket, absentmindedly walking down the corridor as he pulled up Liz's info.

"Well isn't it Sheriff Eater?"

Soul stiffened, recognizing the pride in his steps and the sensual voice. Shit. Not now. Reluctantly he turned around and faced Hiro. "Hiro. What the fuck are you doing back here?"

"Cranky as ever, eh?" Hiro strolled up to him with his annoying grace and prince-like aura, wrapping his arm around Soul's shoulders.

"Your girlfriend kicked you out, didn't she?"

"Not girlfriend. Roommate. She kicked me out after she caught me in bed with her housekeeper." Hiro explained casually as if the topic was about weather and not betrayal and abuse of women's kindness.

Soul rolled his eyes and brushed his arm away from him. Same old Hiro. Sleeping around and staying at girl's homes and milking them out financially. How could Maka have fallen for such a fuckbag? Not just loved him, but she had actually _married_ him.

"Say Soul." Hiro leaned closer, smirking wide. "You wouldn't have a room to rent?"

"No fucking way." Soul pushed his face away from him. Ugh. He could still smell the sweet perfumes of his latest woman he'd been with.

Hiro broke out laughing heartily, slapping his hand on Soul's back. "I was just playing. Maka's already offered me a place to stay."

Soul's breath was taken from him. His blood turned to ice and his bile turned in his stomach. She… she did that? Her ex unexpectedly turned up in Fabletown and now she has taken him in her home? He didn't like the sound of it. He swallowed down his hurt. They were no longer together. Maka had every right to explore her ex-husband. She owed him nothing.

His fists balled to restrain his aching heart from showing in his face. It wasn't like her. But it had been his fault for ruining what they had, maybe… no. She wouldn't get back on him by getting together with her ex, a man she could be with. Maka wasn't the person to use another person for her own agenda, but still, the thought poisoned his sanity.

"I don't have time for your chit-chat." He pushed passed Hiro, taking out some of his bottled up anger by roughly walking passed his shoulder. "I've a missing person's case on my hands."

Soul once again pulled up Liz's info and called her as he entered the elevator, pressing the ground floor button.

"Hello." Liz sang on the other line.

"I need you to get the Book of Fables." Soul went right to the subject.

"Maka still won't let you in, eh?"

Soul leaned against the elevator wall and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Just… get me the book and meet me by the edge of the Farm." He hung up the moment the elevator doors opened.

…

Something was definitely off. Soul leaned down on his hands and knees and sniffed the wild grass. It smelled of, well, _grass_ and a faint smell of a wild rabbit, but nothing like Free. Soul kept on crawling around, smelling and smelling, but there was nothing of Free. It might've been because he was in his human form. After he stripped and changed into his wolf form, there was still no smell of Free around the edge of the forest just before the Farm's boarders.

If he wanted to play around in the forest, he had to go this path there. It was the shortest way he could arrive there without any mundies disturbing him, but there was nothing. There was only smell of wild flowers and animals. No broken branches caused by an overzealous beast or claw marks on the trunks.

Free had never arrived here.

Free was truly missing. No wonder Eureka couldn't find him in the forest when he had never even been here.

His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and the scent of perfume travelling with the wind. He went toward the tree he left all his clothes and just in time when the footsteps arrived, he was back and clothed in his human form.

"Did you get it?" Soul asked as he tied his tie loosely around his neck.

Liz nodded and she handed the humongous Book of Fables to him. "It has to be back before sun set or Maka will be really pissed."

"It will only take a sec." Soul grabbed it and flipped it open.

The book contained all fables' stories and background history about them in the Homelands. After they escaped from the Adversaries, King Eibon had it made to remember their past. All fables had written their stories and he had it all gathered in the book, but, it wasn't just an ordinary book. Since they could no longer breathe in the luxurious air in the Homelands and strengthen their flesh and bone to be the almost immortal being they were, in the polluted and damaged oxygen in the mundane world, they were rendered powerless and _mundane_. Thanks to Eibon's enchanted book, they no longer had to be mundane, instead of the magical air in the Homelands, they gained their strength from the likeness from the mundies.

Their stories were told and some had become classics, like Maka's adventure with her Prince Charming and her seven dwarfs which was, well, not as graphic and horrendous as it really was, but it did its purpose. Not even a bullet to the head could kill her.

Him however, it was hard to like a feral animal feeding on "an innocent girl and a grandma just to be sliced up and thrown into a river to drown". Even with his likeness from the mundies being so low, his centuries of killing and feeding on his enemies had made him large and strong. Even without the magic book, only silver bullets and fire could kill him. He couldn't even imagine what immortality he could receive if he was actually likeable.

But it did have its weak points.

He started flipping through the pages, stopping by the beautiful hand painted drawing of Maka and Hiro holding onto each other and looking so in love after Hiro had rushed to the seven dwarfs' house to save her, but only found her with a sword and the seven dwarfs lying dead around her. Served them right for what they did to her. He swallowed down his feelings and continued to the fable he had in mind.

"What do you even want with it? You know there's no time to reminiscing about the past," Liz commented as she looked over his shoulder, obviously noticed how he stopped up by Maka's page.

"Searching for an answer."

"I don't think reading through our past will help."

"Oh yes it will." Soul's lips tightened when he came to the page in mind, but instead of being filled with beautiful colours, paintings and stories, it was blank.

Liz's eyes bulged out. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed. "King Eibon didn't leave any pages blank, did he?"

"He didn't." Soul closed the book loudly.

"But why is it blank?"

"It's because Free is dead." He tucked the book inside of his trench coat. "I noticed it after the execution of Asura. I was going through the magical items we brought from the Homelands and I noticed his page was blank."

"But― but _how_?"

"It's easy. Our immortality is linked to this book. When one of us ceases to exist, so does our link to the book."

"Does that mean the three pigs are gone from the book too?"

Soul shook his head. "After they were executed for their horrendous crimes at the Farm and the attempt murder of Maka, their pages weren't erased because the three giants were transformed into pigs to take their place." After they had been awoken to battle against the pigs' army, they didn't want to go back to sleep so Kim had transformed them into pigs. Efficiently, they had taken over the pigs' roles and kept their own, maintaining the balance of the fables.

"But this means… Free is…"

Soul nodded, turning on his heel and started walking back to the car. "We're looking for a corpse."

…

Soul played with his rubber band, feet resting on his desk as he created different shapes with it. Free didn't really have any enemies. The cruel sorceress who turned him into a beast had gotten her revenge, so even if she had managed to escape the Adversaries in the Homelands, she didn't have a reason to kill him.

He and Eureka did borrow money from Asura to afford their luxurious lifestyle, but Asura was executed and the others didn't even remember anything due to the amnesty, so his goons were out of question.

Free had to be murdered. He was a fable and quite liked by the mundies. An ordinary accident wouldn't kill him and if it did, Eureka or he would've already found him by now. His disappearance was just… weird. It was way too clean. No trace of where he said he would go or anything. Someone had murdered him and that made everybody a suspect. Anybody could have hidden motives why they needed him gone. Now when he had been gone for two weeks, nobody had an alibi for that whole time.

It could be anybody.

Liz entered the Security Office and closed the door behind her, juggling with her cup of coffee and stack of papers so she wouldn't drop anything. "I ran into Black*Star in the corridor and he asked if we have found his armour yet." Liz slapped the stack of papers on his desk before she slid into her chair.

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No. Not yet."

Black*star was an ass. He was the biggest star in the Homelands with the help of his precious armour making him extremely powerful and praised for his swordsmanship. His armour was of no other, it was enchanted and would adjust to the bearers' desires and protect them in a way no other armour could. Aside from the clothes on his back, it was the only thing he had managed to get with him during the escape from the Adversaries. The armour seemed to have a mind of its own and disappeared every now and then when Black*star would foolishly forget it at one place or stash it at another. It wasn't a case Soul took too seriously. Even though it had been gone for weeks, he was sure it would turn up eventually when Black*star stumbled upon where he had misplaced it.

"Do you think it's really missing?" Liz asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"You know how he is with things. I'm convinced it's just misplaced at some new place he thought was a good hiding place for it." Soul kept playing with the rubber band, entwining his fingers in the yellow plastic and creating a star.

"Who do you think did it?" Liz asked from across his desk after a while's silence, glancing at the Book of Fables on his desk. "You know, who killed Free."

"Anybody could've done it." Soul stretched the rubber band, wrapping it around his finger. "We can't tell Eureka just yet." Soul swung his feet off the desk and leaned over the desk. "Since the book has a connection to the fables, I don't even want to know what happens if it's destroyed. This information can't reach the public under any circumstances."

"I agree. So what will we do now?"

"Gather information from the other fables. Maybe someone else knows something that could help find Free's corpse or the one who did it." Soul stood up again, unwrapping it from his finger and dropped it on his desk. "You'll ask around the building and see if anyone knows something. I'll go on the streets and have a look around."

"You mean you'll have me interrogating Maka and Hiro?" Liz shot up from her seat. "Why don't you do it yourself? Maka can't keep rejecting you forever. One day she will have to face you―"

"Just shut up." He dropped the rubber band on his desk.

He wouldn't blame her. The love in her heart had turned toward resentment and bitterness. The one chance he was given at the blissful more with her was casted away as soon as he opened up his mouth. He gave her a reason to close her heart and return to ice once again. She could hold a grudge for decades without her hatred wavering the slightest. It was over. He wouldn't see her ever again. He didn't blame her. He was no prince. Just a blood-thirsty wolf wearing human skin, pretending to be something he's not.

"Just… for once. Don't question me," he pleaded, falling back into his seat and massaged his temples.

Liz rounded the table and laid her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You hired me as your extra pair of eyes and ears for my wits and brains. You wanted me to question and probe, but for once, I'll let it slide. Just know, there is not a single cell or a drop of blood in her body that hates you."

Lies. It was all lies. Another talent of Liz.

She exited his office.

…

Maka scribbled aimlessly on her paper, letting her pen doodle whatever it desired. Her mind was caught in the clouds. It had been such a long time ago since the office was for once peaceful. Finally the chaos was gone and things had seemingly gone back to normal, a better normal where a sinister character wasn't controlling Fabletown from the shadows like a marionette. Now, she could no longer shield herself and drown in her work.

She missed Soul.

She was hurt. Her heart ached and her eyes on the brim of tears. Her fingers tingled with the desire to run them through his wild locks of hair. She missed the rare smiles of his and the cute dimples that would appear. She missed his impossible warmth chest and his hair tickling her cheek as she listened to the sound of his heart. She missed _him_.

Her heart clenched with hurt at the mean words she had thrown at him in the Witching Well Chamber. She was beyond angry and frustrated and scared, the words left her mouth before she knew it. If she could go back, she would take it all back. They were… _they_. She knew Soul didn't take kindly to those who threatened the ones he held dearly and his moral compass didn't point to true north, but it was something she accepted and loved about him. At the first obstacle, she ran away and left him in the dirt. If she had just… just been more level-headed and worked with him, they could've solved this all with the council.

Now, she could only imagine how he felt. The hurt and resentment she had inflicted on him. The constant void between them and the barrier she had put up between them. As much as she wanted to ask Akane to stop keeping Soul from her, it was for the best. Soul treasured her position and he wouldn't want her to abdicate or lose it for the world. It was Soul's dearest wish, and she would follow it.

She had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. Alone.

It was lonely. And cold. Colder than it had ever been now when she had gotten the taste of the real something more. How had she managed to drown herself in her work and only see Soul as her colleague? She didn't know how to return to it. She had lost her way in the mist of affection and love and now she didn't know where was up and down. She wanted to go back to him, but she had already hurt him so. She was afraid of what he might say. Afraid to hear the resentment in his voice and the words that would surely break her heart over again.

Only time could cure her now.

Hopefully.

The door slammed open and in came Liz marching in with determined steps and quickly behind was Jacqueline. "You can't just go inside!"

Liz slammed the palm of her hand on her desk. "I'm here to interrogate you about the disappearance of Free on the behalf of Sheriff Soul Eater."

Her heart fluttered with joy and broke at the same time just hearing his name. He resented her so he couldn't even face her. "It's fine," Maka spoke up. "Reschedule the next fable's meeting. I can't hinder an officer's work when it's about a disappearance case."

"O-okay." Jacqueline nodded understanding and headed out of her office, closing the door behind her.

"How come Sou― Sheriff Eater sent you instead of coming here himself questioning me in this grave matter?" she barely dared to ask as she set down her pen and moved away her paper with her doodles.

"I think you know the answer." Liz took a seat in front of the desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "When was the last time you heard from Free?"

So she weren't going to get any answers from her.

"Just a sec." She went up to an archive and pulled out a file from a drawer. She opened it and she took a seat at her desk again.

"You've files of all the fables?" Liz questioned as she leaned forward to gaze at the papers.

Maka nodded. "It's hard to keep track of all the meetings with all the fables so I've noted them down for some time. They are confidential but since Free is missing, I'll let you have a little peek at his files."

Liz grabbed the folder and started going through the papers. "Marriage therapy?"

"Every marriage has their flaws." Maka shrugged her shoulders. She ought to know having been married to the man who turned out to be the biggest player ever.

Liz flipped through the papers, eyes focused as she read every word on the papers. "He filed for quite a few financial assistances."

"It was before Asura was in the picture. They wanted money to maintain their royal lifestyle but since both of them had well-paid job, it was denied."

"I see." Liz's one eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Wait. What's this?" Liz flipped the folder and tapped at the latest report she had written.

_2017-04-28 Free swung by and had some questions about Pudding n' Pie._

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Maka started explaining the situation. It was Friday and she started cleaning up her office from all her paperwork and put all fables' paperwork into their files. It was another night without Soul and she had plans of drowning herself in a glass of wine and a good book and _not_ waste another night crying because she missed him so damned much. It was when Free had knocked and entered her office. He was… not himself. He fidgeted with his fingers on the spot he stood as he cautiously asked about Pudding n' Pie _._ He asked if Giriko got a lot of business and immediately red flags were hissed in her mind. She thought perhaps Free had intentions of cheating on Eureka, but it was so uncharacteristic of him. He loved her and even though they had their ups and downs, he had _never_ even uttered the word divorce or even gazed at a different lady.

"Pudding n' Pie..." Liz murmured as she rested her chin on her hand. "Thank you for your time." Liz closed the file and stood up from her seat.

"Do you think Free went to the Pudding n' Pie?" Maka shot up from her seat.

"That's between me and Soul."

Maka swallowed down her hurt. She knew Liz had a thing for him, but… Soul had just broken up with her, he wasn't the kind of guy to have a rebound with a woman who worked with him. At least she thought so.

"Remember office romances are strictly prohibited." She called after Liz as she went out of her office. The door clicked shut and Maka sunk back into her chair, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Damn. She had never felt this dark and murky feeling of jealousy before. Not even when she was married to Hiro and his gaze would wander to the waitresses' short skirts or their exposed cleavages when they would bend down to pick something up. Soul he was truly someone special and she had ruined it. She just… she wasn't ready to date someone new and she surely wasn't mentally ready for when Soul met someone new. She just wanted to be with him again.

There was a knock on the door and she invited them in. She lifted her face from her hand and saw her ex-husband in the doorway. "What do you want?"

He shut the door behind him. "Jacqueline said you got some time before your next appointment." He strolled up to his seat with that royal manner of his he never seemed to lose. "Since when did Liz partner up with Eater? I didn't expect them to connect―"

"They're not together!" Maka hissed. "It's against the policy!"

"Alright, geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" He took a seat in front of her desk. "Seriously, what's happened since I was gone?"

Maka slumped back in her chair and massaged the bridge of her nose. "I fell in love with Soul," she admitted.

"What?" Hiro's eyes seemingly bulged out from their sockets at the news. "You like Soul? You? A princess fell in love with an animal and killer?"

"Come on, we're no longer who we were at the Homelands. Soul has his flaws but he tries and he genuinely _cares_. I worked with him during a case and I really got to know him and I liked who I saw. He's… he's so much more than the big bad wolf and I'm not the foolish princess I was."

"Still, it is very… unexpected you like that dude," Hiro pointed out. "Does he feel the same way?"

"He did. We wanted to give a relationship a try, but the council forbid it. I said some things and now we've broken up and I'm sure he resents me," she sighed and her eyes fluttered closed.

"You gave it a shot and it didn't work. You can move on with a free conscious."

"Not enough. We didn't even try to convince the council. I just… I let my feelings get in the way and broke up with him before we could even try to untangle this mess. Together."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hiro smirked wide. "Go and tell that poor bastard. Hesitating isn't going to help you. Ask him and if he doesn't want, then at least you tried your best."

He did have a point. As little experience he had of successful relationships, he did have a point.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hiro stood up from his seat. "How about some take out from that seafood place? My treat, you know, as a thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Anything but sushi."

"Got it." Hiro opened the office door and he was just about to exit when he turned around. "Oh, could I borrow twenty bucks?"

"I already gave you ten yesterday!" Maka hissed.

"Yeah, but I've already spent it."

"Get out." Maka pointed toward the door and he slid out of her office. To think she was married to that guy. Ugh, teenage romance. "Akane." She yelled and he peeked his head inside.

"Yes?"

"Next time Soul swings by, he's allowed to enter."

Akane grinned wide and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Next time she saw him, she would tell him. No more hesitation. It was better to straighten things out than sitting and holding onto her feelings.

…

Soul leaned against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips, smoke rising from the golden tip. His heel rested on the brick wall and the deep purple sign flickered. Steps resonated and Soul removed his cigarette, dropping it and extinguished it with his sole. Liz rounded the corner in a different attire, short slim dress and a leather jacket hugging her curves.

"You ready?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. If my assumptions are correct, Free either was here, or he had a connection to this place before he disappeared."

"Agree. Free wasn't the kind of man to under normal circumstances visit a place like this, he has to have some kind of connection here."

"Do you think we will find his murderer here?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Let's just go inside and check it out."

They both entered the strip club and inside it was pretty much dead. Noah was behind the bar and polishing a glass absent-mindedly and Risa, one of the few dancers left were filing her nails as she sat on the edge of the stage. The one customer sat with a half-empty glass, obviously she had drained his wallet from money.

"I'll ask the girls in the back and see if they've something," Liz whispered into his ear.

"I'll check Noah out."

The separated and Liz sneaked away and behind the stage while he went over to the bar and took a seat. "So the big bad wolf has come waltzing in again. What the fuck do you want this time?" Noah snorted.

"I've some questions about Free's disappearance."

"Free? The beast? He doesn't come around here. Last time I checked he was still married to that beauty of his."

"It's not the whole truth, is it? Free was in here two weeks ago before he disappeared. What the fuck was he here for?"

"We don't get much traffic around here. I know all the faces of the clients and Free hasn't been here." Noah pulled up a smoke and lit it, taking a deep drag of it and let the smoke roll out from his mouth. "Now are you going to order something or what?"

"I will if you cooperate." Soul leaned toward him over the bar desk with narrowed eyes. "Now tell me. I know Free was here. Why was he here?"

Noah's eyes fluttered shut. "Free was here. He just asked to talk to Giriko. That's it."

Giriko. Fuck. What the fuck kind of business had he gotten himself into again? The amnesty potion should've wiped his memories. Or was he just a troublemaker and a law-breaker. He knew he shouldn't have taken him to Stein. He should've let him bleed to death in his stinking club when he was shot.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Soul smirked and got off his chair. If Giriko was in, he had to be backstage. Soul went backstage and the distant female moans were no longer so distant. His ears sharpened when he heard Giriko's grunts. He followed the sound and he found Liz leaning against the wall, obviously waiting right outside the door where their voices came from.

"Blair told me she had heard Giriko and Free in some sort of argument. You?"

"Noah said Free wanted to talk to Giriko."

"That makes him our prime suspect."

Soul nodded. "That's enough reason to bring him in for questioning."

"Yeah as soon as they're finished fucking each other." She pointed toward the door where Giriko and his lady were fucking like rabbits.

Soul kicked the door down and it loudly slammed into the wall, the hinges shrieking and threatening to break from the frame. Giriko had ruined his fun time with Maka, so why shouldn't he? Karma was a bitch.

"Or not," Liz commented as she followed Soul inside.

"What the fuck?" Giriko quickly got off Arisa and pulled the sheets over his crutch. "Didn't you see the chain on the door?!"

Soul grabbed his pants hanging from the end of the bedframe and tossed it at him. "Get dressed. You're under arrest."

"You can't arrest me. I haven't done anything wrong!" Giriko hissed as Arisa crawled deeper under the covers.

"Say that to Free." Soul went over and yanked Giriko up from the bed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you put on your pants and _willingly_ come with us or I'm going to forcibly bring you in."

"Fucking hell you bag of fur." Giriko put on his pants and buckled his belt. "You'll be in contact with my lawyer."

"What are you? A mundy?" Soul snorted and he grabbed his hands and put handcuffs on him. "Not even the law can save you."

…

Soul pushed Giriko inside of a cell deep within the dungeons underneath the Woodlands. Giriko fell on his knees as Soul lifted up the fallen over chair with belt attached to the armrests and legs. Liz unlocked the cuffs and pushed him into the chair and she started buckling the belts around his wrists and ankles.

"You fuckers." Giriko howled when Liz tightened the buckle even more.

"You better start talking," Liz scorned and backed away from him to get a good view of him. "Unlike the sheriff here, I don't give a shit about the law. I'll pull out your teeth one by one until you spit out the truth."

Giriko snorted. "Like a girl like you could―" He cursed colourfully when the spiky heel of hers implanted in his foot. "You fucking bitch!"

"Keep resisting, it gives me just another reason to beat your ass."

Soul placed his hand on her shoulder, reminding her of their motive of bringing him in in one simple gaze. Liz lifted her heel and stepped back.

He understood why she reacted so badly. Liz had worked under him. She had witnessed his abusive ways and lived with the cursed ribbon around her neck. Obviously she had bottled up feelings and for the first time, she had the leg up. She could use this opportunity to get back at him, but they had to stay focused on what was important.

"We know you met with Free. What happened?" Soul asked.

"Rumours say he's missing. He's just in the forest being the beast he is―" Liz punched him in the gut and the air was knocked out of him.

"Cut the crap!" Liz yelled.

"Free is dead," Soul confessed.

For a split second Giriko's eyes widened with shock and sweat started pearling on his forehead. "He's… dead?"

"Like you didn't know." Liz leaned toward him, nails digging into his forearms. "Now tell us, what did you do to him or I'll start pulling out your teeth."

"Wait, you think _I_ killed Free?"

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Soul questioned.

"Fuck." Giriko sighed. "My club is falling apart," he started. "I've only three dancers and with all the fables happy with their jobs, I've less sad suckers visiting the club to get wasted. So I had to start another business."

"What is it?"

Giriko stayed quiet and Liz immediately went over to the tools neatly hanging on the wall and she grabbed a pair of pliers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Giriko shouted as Liz shoved the pliers in his mouth. "Justin! I gave Free to Justin!" he spluttered with the pliers in his mouth.

"You did what?" Soul halted Liz's move and the pliers left his mouth.

"I became a debt collector and Free owed Justin some money. Justin told me he didn't want his money. He paid me to bring Free to him and I did it."

"If Free knew you were after him, why the fuck would he come to _you_?" Soul asked.

"He wanted to buy my protection but he offered less money than Justin, so I brought him in. I didn't know what Justin was going to do with him."

Soul turned to Liz, eyes wide with realization. It was Justin. Fuck. It was Justin who killed Free! Free had borrowed money from Justin and he had ended up killing him!

"Let's go." Soul turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

"Wait, let me go! I gave you your information!"

Soul closed the door and loudly locked it. "You're an accomplice in the murder of Free and you admitted to running an un-certified debt collecting business. You're up for some jail time, buddy."

Giriko's cheeks heated with rage and he cursed colourfully and struggled against the belts restraining him.

"Last time I checked Justin was travelling to check on the other Fabletown in South Asia, but I'm sure he will return for the Annual Remembrance Day Ceremony. He has never missed King Eibon's reading the scriptures from the escape from the adversaries."

"Then we gotta lay low until the ball." Soul could only swallow down his hesitation.

Seemed like he would go to the ball after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

_Part 5_

Maka put on her green drop earrings and with blank eyes she looked into her reflection. Hair already up in a simple hairdo and makeup just as simple. Nothing to fancy.

She would rather not go to the ball. Four days had gone since she told Akane to let Soul in if he swung by, and he hadn't. Once in a while she would remind him, asking if Soul had come by, but he hadn't. She had waited, hoped that Soul would come and they could straighten things out. She would've gone to him, but… she was so nervous. The _what if_ s were running wild in her head. What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if she had scared him away and now he didn't want to see her again?

And now, she had to go to the ceremony without him.

"You ready?" Hiro entered her room, tying his tie.

She turned away from the mirror and smoothened out her green dress. "Yes. Let's go."

And now she was stuck with her greedy flirtatious ex-husband of hers. Great. The ball was a recipe for disaster.

…

It really was. Hiro was hunching on the sweet delicates the food table offered and couples swayed to the orchestra she had arranged. The ball was in full swing and every fable present was either dancing, chatting or eating. Within the mist of greeting every fable and her attempt at enjoying herself in the festivities, her eyes locked at Soul entering the room.

He had cleaned up well. Fantastic even! His hair was neatly combed slicked back. His face was seemingly a few shades lighter from washing his face and he had shaved. His suit was clean and classic, white shirt tucked into his pants and a tie hugged his throat.

If she could experience falling in love again, this was it.

After going weeks without seeing him and seeing him so nicely cleaned up and handsome, it only flamed the love within her and the unquenchable desire to stand by his side.

It was quickly overshadowed by the jealousy of seeing Liz holding onto Soul's arm as if… she was his date.

She could only remember their last night together, their first night in her flat. He held her and confessed the nature of his. Forever be attached to only one woman, _to her_ , and there he was, already dating another woman. Was it all just pretty words? Words with no feelings or intentions to follow them?

No. Soul wasn't like that. He wouldn't lie to someone so close and precious to him. Soul had loved her. She was sure of it. He could hold back truths and keep secrets, but his feelings for her were genuine and true. There was nothing he could gain from lying to her.

"This pig in a blanket is delicious! Where did you― oh…" Hiro's voice faltered when his eyes found what she looked at.

"So what." She puffed out her chest, tearing her eyes away from them. "So what if he attends his first ball ever with her? It doesn't mean they are together."

"Who knows with those two? Both of them are so… unmannered." Hiro shoved another pig in a blanket in his mouth, chewing thoroughly before he swallowed.

"Soul can have decent manners when he wants to," Maka countered.

"What? When he tried to seduce you?"

"No!"

Sure, he did soften and exposed his core when she was around, but he was nice too when he wasn't around her. It wasn't like ever since they escape the Adversaries he was still the big bad wolf he was in the Homelands. He took responsibility and was an active member of the council when they founded the Fabletown government. He had his ways, but he meant well.

"If you're so worried then why don't you go and talk to them?"

Maka cocked her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Sort everything out. If you want to give a relationship with him a try, then why not say it now? If he rejects you you've at least good food and alcohol to sooth you."

"Yeah, but every fable in town is here too." Maka swallowed down her nerves. If he didn't reject her, all the council members would surely know about it immediately.

"If it comes to that, you'll have to bring it up with the council, why not do it immediately. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

As much as she was scared of his suggestion, he was right. If Soul was willing, this was the place to do it. Half the council was willing, and she could use this opportunity to get the other fables involved and maybe, just maybe they could influence the other half of the council.

If only Soul wanted her.

"You're right." Maka nodded, turning around to see Liz and Soul now stood by the snack table. "He hasn't swung by my office so why not go up and ask him. I don't need to wait for him to come to me."

"Go get him," Hiro encouraged and she exhaled deeply.

She shouldn't be nervous. It was just Soul. She had been reduced to a teenager trying to talk to her crush again. She pushed passed the couples dancing and Liz's gaze locked with her and she told Soul something for him to turn around. Maka stopped right in front of him.

"Hi," she greeted, nerves clogging her throat.

"Hi." Soul answered. Not awkward at all.

"I'll leave you two be," Liz excused herself, leaving them alone.

"So…" Maka began and gestured toward the dancefloor. "Do you want to dance?"

"I've never danced before." She missed hearing his deep and raspy voice. It made her heart flutter with joy.

She held out her hand. "I'll teach you."

Soul smiled gently and accepted her hand. "Alright."

She led him out on the dancefloor and guided his hand around her waist and held his hand with her other. "I'm not the greatest dancer there is, but you hold your hands like this and you follow my lead."

Maka set the pace slowly as she stepped back. He clumsily followed as he looked down at their feet.

It was nice. She got to dance with Soul after all. His large and warm hand in hers and his body towering over her, it made funny things to her. Her fingers tingled with the desire to pull him close to her and once again rest her head against his chest. She restrained herself and smiled at his cute focused face as he concentrated on following her steps.

"Don't look down. It looks like you're looking down my dress."

"If I look up I'm afraid I'll step on your toes." His eyes flickered up for a moment to meet her eyes. "Besides, with that low cut, aren't people _supposed_ to look?"

Maka snorted. "Then it's supposed to separate the gentlemen from the creeps." She guided his chin upward and he looked into her eyes, his red blazing eyes so beautiful. "Right now, you're not doing so well."

Soul laughed humorously and squeezed her hand. "If I ever dared to give you an unwanted glance, you would punch my teeth out."

The song ended but none were ready to stop. They kept on waltzing, Maka leading them slowly so Soul's two left feet would manage the pace as another song began.

"That's right." Maka gently tapped his chin when his eyes wandered back down to their feet. "So you better keep your eyes up here." She smiled playfully and poked his nose lightly.

He grinned cheekily. "Don't complain then if I step on your toes."

"Sounds like you are already plotting to do so."

This was what she had missed. _Them_. Being together and laughing. Even now after weeks of being apart, they still found their way back to the blissful _normal_. A normal she had desperately longed for and now when it was right there, right in front of her towering over her and more handsome than ever, she didn't want to let go.

"Soul." Her mouth ran dry with nerves and she licked her lips. "About what happened in the Witching Well Chamber, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, it's fine." He shook his head lightly. "I mean, it was meant to fail sooner or later."

What?

"We're different people with different needs. We obviously had chemistry, but we just didn't fit together."

What? Different people? _Had chemistry?_ Had he… had he moved on?

She swallowed down the hurt swelling in her throat and the panic spreading through her veins. This… this wasn't supposed to happen! Soul told her he didn't have any feelings toward Liz! "Soul… are you and Liz dating?"

Soul quickly shook his head. "No."

A weight was lifted from her shoulder, but the question marks were still present. "Soul." She squeezed his hand and braced herself for what she would ask him. "Have you moved on from me?" she squealed when he accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Shit― I'm so sorry." Soul kneeled beside her where she clutched her hurting foot.

Maka waved it away as she tried to sooth her foot. "No, no, it was an accident. You didn't mean it."

"I'm still so sorry. Are you hurting?"

"Of course it hurts!" She gritted her teeth as she massaged her toes. "I-I'll just walk it off."

"Sorry, but I did warn you." He rubbed her bicep comfortingly before his hands settled on her shoulders, squeezing them supportively. Her gaze locked with his and they softened at his gentle expression.

"Have you…?" she repeated her question as she set her hand above his.

"Soul!" His eyes ripped away from hers as Liz quickly hurried over to them and pulled at his arm. "Soul!" she hissed.

Soul's eyes quickly went between her and Liz. "I'm sorry, Maka."

"We'll talk, right?" Maka called after Soul as Liz pulled him away from the middle of the crowd. She didn't receive a respond.

…

"Justin is on the run!" Liz panted as they ran down the steps of Woodlands. "He started suspecting I was watching him."

Shit! Out of all the moments Justin could chose to leave, it had to be when he was dancing with Maka!

The cool air hit his face when they slammed the double doors opened and just outside of the gates a car was pulled up and Justin dived into the car, door shutting loudly. Without hesitation Soul ran down the steps and out on the street to the sound of the car's tires shrieking loudly as it drove away.

Oh no he wouldn't.

Soul ran after him, but the car was faster than him and the gap between them grew. His growl deepened and his eye whites blackened. His hair grew longer and longer and his suit ripped slowly until the fabric burst, releasing his white fur. His bones cracked and he went down on all four, shedding the human skin he wore and released the big bad wolf within him.

Soul growled louder and howled to the moon as the gap between him and the car grew smaller and smaller.

The car skidded as it made a sharp right turn and he was just as ready for it. He ran around the corner, mundies screaming loudly in fear when their eyes laid on him.

Soul bared his fangs and sprinted toward him, dived and his teeth sunk down into the car's fender and claws slashed his tired. Sparks flew from the metal sliding along the concrete and Soul let go of the fender, letting it crash into the nearest wall. Bricks pieces went flying from the house wall and the car turned more wrinkled than an old lady.

Soul slowed down and went up to the driver's side, seeing Justin slouched over unconscious with blood running down his forehead and the airbag ejected.

Got you.

He ripped the door open with his mouth, swinging it across the road to the sound of sirens. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his bicep and shoulder and he pulled him out of the car, dragging him back toward the Woodlands, trying to avoid mundies and the mundies sheriffs as well as he could.

The Woodlands came into view and Soul shifted back to human form, just as nude as the day he came into the world. But with less fur and human skin.

Liz waited for them and gratefully with his brown trench coat. He let Justin go and he slumped against the ground as he put on his coat and tied it around him. Not that he cared if anyone saw his bare human skin, but even though his body temperature was hotter than the average human, it was quite cold without his fur warming him.

"We better get inside before any fables catch us." Liz whispered as if afraid she would grab someone's attention.

"Or any more mundies."

It had only been a mutter, but it might as well been a shout into the silent night. "What?" Liz hissed. "You were _caught?_ "

Soul lifted up Justin from the ground and tossed him over his shoulder as if he was a sack. "We can discuss it inside."

"How could you allow yourself to be caught?" she hissed as they headed inside and quickly escaped down the dungeons to avoid the other fables.

"I couldn't let Justin escape. It was either my full wolf form or my werewolf form. Take your pick."

"Okay, fine, you did the right thing, but couldn't you just have let him go? We could've found him and caught him a different time."

"No." Soul's voice echoed in the dungeon corridor as they headed down the stairs. "He's our guy. Giriko pointed him out and who knows what Justin could've done if we didn't catch him now."

"But on top of interrogating him, you've caused a shitstorm among the mundies. It's not every day a humongous wolf is seen _in the middle of New York!_ " she scolded as he unlocked the door to a cell.

"I'll take care of it, and if I can't, I know Maka can get control of this in just a few minutes."

He knew if he failed, Maka could gloss over the case and erase it as if it had never happened with a doodle of her pen. She had knowledge and skills he would never possess, and even though Maka would scream her heart out at him for getting seen in his wolf form, he knew she would still back him up and take care of his mess. She would probably ignore him for many more weeks, but she would still do it.

Because it was her job and she would do everything for the fables living in Fabletown, including him.

"I did the right thing. The mundies will forget about it within a week." He set Justin in the lone chair in the cell and started buckling his arms and legs to the chair's limbs.

"Yes, but this could reflect badly on you, you know. Most fables already fears you, and when news reach them of how you hunted Justin down, it might end badly for you."

The only one who he didn't want to fear him was Maka. Everybody else could hate him and despise him, but just not Maka. Even though Maka had broken up with him, there might be a part of her still longing for her? He understood why she asked if he was together with Liz for professional reasons, but she asked him if he had moved on, not caring if he dated some other person, but if he was over her. Maybe… just maybe… she wasn't over him.

"Let it happen. I'll take care of it, besides, what is done is done. We can't change it." Soul rose to his feet. "Can you fetch some ammonia?"

Liz sighed and she let the subject slide. She went and grabbed some ammonia and with the help of it, Justin inhaled loudly and his eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" he questioned as he looked around bewildered.

"You're in our custody." Soul screwed the cork on the bottle of the ammonia. "You're the one who killed Free."

Justin chuckled humourlessly. "So Giriko told you, huh?"

"So you're not denying the fact you killed him?" Liz questioned.

"You don't have any evidence tying me to his death."

"There is evidence alright. Either we can prosecute you right now and you can be charged with the murder of Free _and_ obstruction for withholding information or you can start talking. Take your pick"

Justin squinted his eyes with rage. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." Soul grinned wide and exposed his sharp teeth. "If you want, we could try torturing it out of you."

"Then you would be in trouble with that lover of yours."

"Are you challenging me?" His grin only widened.

"Look." Liz interrupted them. "We have evidence to tie you to Free's death. If you confess, you'll get an easier punishment. If you don't, we might as well toss you in the Witching Well right now."

Justin chuckled. "You don't know anything about the Witching Well, do you?"

Soul questioningly turned to Liz. What was he getting at?

"The Witching Well… the dead doesn't remain _dead_ ," Justin started. "They are still very much alive."

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked. There was no way they could still be alive.

"If you want to know, you must promise me immunity. No harm will come to me after I've told you this information."

"I'll be the judge of that." Soul crossed his arms over his chest.

Liz elbowed him in the rib. "You've our word. I promise you we won't harm you."

Soul glared at Liz, but she was just as calm and collected as ever. He knew she was smart and cunning, he knew she knew very much she couldn't promise something like that to him without knowing what it was. He had to trust her now.

"Fine. I give you my word we won't harm you."

A wide smile spread on his face. "Good. What you knew about the Witching Well is not true. The dead doesn't stay dead, they're just caged within a different world and the Witching Well is just the portal to that realm."

"What does this have to do with Free?" Soul asked.

"So impatient, sheriff," Justin paused. "You might want to get the book of fables."

"Why?" Liz probed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Go and get it," Soul commanded.

Liz nodded understandingly and she slipped out of the cell. Soul waited until she returned with the book tucked under her arm after a couple of minutes.

"I assume you've already found out the link between the book and the fables."

"Yeah," Soul answered as she grabbed the book and opened it to the blank page where Free's story once was. "What about it?"

"Go to the page where Asura used to be."

"What?" Both Liz and Soul shouted. Soul quickly skipped to the page where Asura had been and his eyes widened upon his discovery. Vague pastel colours of the otherwise colourful background were flickering in strength and the outlines of Asura's body were strong, his red eyes staring as if he was right there, in the book, staring into his soul.

"What the fuck is this?" Soul growled. He had tossed Asura down in the Witching Well! He saw him falling down into the darkness! The council also saw it! _Maka and Liz saw it!_ Asura was dead! How the fuck could there still be a link between the book and Asura?!

"He's still alive. Down in the realm among with the other fables," Justin spoke with arrogance and pride. "And he's going to come back."

"That's impossible!" Liz shouted.

"No it's not." Justin chuckled seemed more sinister than ever. "Once I discovered this info, I wanted to test out the Witching Well. I hired Giriko to get Free for me and I forced him to step into the Witching Well."

"You killed him!" Soul cried.

"Oh no, I hired him for one simple task, to try to climb down the Witching Well and come back up alive. But as soon as he stepped into the well, his body was torn up and his ashes fell down the Witching Well."

"You disgusting piece of shit!" Liz scolded.

"How are you trying to bring back Asura?" They couldn't have Asura coming back to life. He had already managed to turn Fabletown upside down and played the government like a marionette. If he were to come back, he sure as hell could do that, and maybe even more. There was no way they could allow him to come back to life.

"By going down in the Witching Well by using the Forsworn Knight's armour."

"It's you who stole Black*Star's armour!" Soul exclaimed. He couldn't quite believe it, the armour was never misplaced or forgotten, it had been stolen all along. He owed Black*Star an apology for not believing him right away.

"Of course I did. Without it, going down and up the Witching Well would be impossible." A shit-eating grin spread on Justin's face as he leaned forward a little. "And Asura is waiting for you down the well."

"Like Soul would ever go down the Witching Well! That douchebag could rot down there for all we care!" Liz sneered.

"If you let Asura be down there, he will just steadily grow stronger and stronger until he can climb up the well and then he's going to be way stronger than he was when you tossed him in the well."

Shit. He really didn't leave them much choice. If they left him alone, Asura would come to them stronger than ever, and if he went down there, who knew what dangers were waiting for him. The evidence was there. Asura's blank page was returning to its former glory and Soul had to stop it. He couldn't send in someone else, he was the sheriff and head of security, he was the strongest in Fabletown.

He had to be the one.

"Fuck." Soul ran his hand through his hair.

"The armour is hidden in my apartment," Justin said.

"Wait. You're not considering it?" Liz shrieked surprisingly.

"Yeah―" Liz grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it angrily.

"You're not going to play into his palm and make a decision like that immediately." Liz pulled the keys out of the lock and turned toward him. "Go home and sleep on it. Don't think about going and getting the armour. I'm going to get the armour."

…

His mind was made up. Asura was threatening Fabletown once again and as the sheriff and head of security, he was the one who had to take care of it. Even if it meant going down the fearsome Witching Well.

He couldn't sleep. He laid in his bed awake the whole night before he came to the conclusion, he wasn't going to sleep. Not when his mind was racing with thoughts.

What if he failed? What if he never returned up the Witching Well? He would never see Maka again. Maka would be left hanging forever and he would never find out what Maka was getting at when they were dancing.

But he had to do this. For Maka. If he wasn't the one to go down the well, it wold fall down on someone else, and he feared it would be Maka. Her fencing skills were very impressive and she was in a position of leadership. If someone else wouldn't go down, it would fall on her to take responsibility and go down the well.

He had gotten up from his bed and grabbed some sheets and started writing. He wrote the case report and included every detail he had discovered in the Free case, and his intentions and the solution to the problem. Then he wrote two letters, one for Maka as the deputy major and one for her as the love of his life. The sun rose and he got dressed and headed over to the Woodlands. He left the report on his desk along with the letters before he headed down to the Witching Well Chamber.

He went up to the well and supported himself on the edge of it, staring down into the pitch black void.

He was scared. Since they fled the Adversaries in the Homelands, the Witching Well had been the go to place to put the deceased fables so they wouldn't come back. So now he would climb down the very thing the fables all considered a one way ticket to death. This was the most important day in his life since the escape from the Homelands. Now not only had they the Adversaries on their asses, now they had Asura threatening to rise from the dead.

Even now when he stood by the Witching Well, he could feel someone he hadn't ever felt standing by the well. There was something in the air, as if sparks flew with something sinister. With his high sense of smell, he could smell it, something rotten was in the air, only adding as more evidence in his mind to go down it and take care of Asura once and for all.

Footsteps resonated in the corridor and metal clank together. Soul smiled for himself as he turned around to see Liz coming into the torch light with Black*Star's armour.

"I found your case report on the desk." She went up to his side with the armour. "So you've made up your mind?"

Soul nodded. "I need to do this."

"You're not going to tell Maka about this?"

"No." Soul shook his head, his hair kissing his cheeks. "If there is a part of her that still loves me, I want her memory of me being us dancing, not climbing down the well of death." Soul turned toward Liz. "If I don't come back within 36 hours, I want you to give Maka the case report and the two letters."

"About the report. I questioned Justin some more and he revealed the time moved slower down there than up here. One hour down there is a day up here. When I found your report I added that detail in," Liz confessed.

"Good. Then give me two weeks before you give the report and letters to her."

"I will."

"One more thing, you can never speak of the power we found about the Book of Fables. I don't know how powerful it is, but to us and everybody else, it's just an ordinary book. It can't get in the wrong hands."

"I'll take it to my grave." Liz held her hand over her heart as she tried to hold up the various armour parts.

"If I don't come back," Liz immediately shook her head but he continued on, "You're the new sheriff and head of security. You'll have to do your own secret investigations and then you'll need money. I've an untraced bank account with money on to fund investigations or operations. In cell 137 you'll find Excalibur. Just make sure his duck toilet is clean and he will keep on pumping out golden eggs for you."

"It was _you_ who recruited Excalibur from Hiro all those decades ago?!" Liz exclaimed, shocked at the truth.

"Who knew all the Legendary Excalibur wanted was a toilet shaped to a duck." He flashed his teeth. "Just make sure his TV works and he's all yours to use."

"You're not going to die, okay?" Liz set down the armour on the ground and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "You're going to come back alive and kicking. You can come back bloody and battered, you just can't _not_ return at all. I'll personally beat your ass in the other realm if you don't return."

"I'll be waiting for you then." Soul sighed and pulled her hands from his shoulders. "I think it's time to strap on."

Liz nodded and she started strapping on the various pieces of the armour. "I read in the book about Black*Star's armour and it adapts to the wearer. If you need to release your true form, the armour will follow."

"Thanks." Liz finished and he turned to face her. "For everything you've done and been my friend throughout all of this."

"You're welcome." Liz smiled before she started fiddling with her fingers. "Listen, Maka probably already told you about my feelings for you. I just wanted to have this said before you… you know, go down there. I've never had any intentions of going after you or trying to break you and Maka up."

"It's fine. I knew you had feelings for me and I knew you wouldn't act on them because you're my friend."

Liz sighed with relief. "Good. I just wanted to have it said."

"No worries. We're good." They bumped fists before the armour rustled as he swung his leg over the edge of the well. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Be careful down there and kick Asura's ass."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

_Part 6_

Maka could only groan with annoyance when the mundy's newspaper was slapped on her desk by Jacqueline. On the front page was a large picture taken from a window and a white wolf larger than the mundane cars sprinting down the street.

Maka flipped the newspaper so the big fat picture of Soul's true form was no longer exposed to her and she massaged her temples. Great. Now she needed to do damage control on this. Soul knew better than to let the wolf within him go loose in the middle of a big city full with mundies!

 _Why_ had he transformed?

She picked up her phone and dialled his number. She played with the phone's cord and only the dial tune spoke to her until his voicemail kicked in. "Hi Soul, it's me. I just need to talk to you. Can you swing by my office as soon as possible? It's okay. I don't know if you heard, but Akane won't stop you from seeing me anymore… alright, see you."

She hung up, but he didn't come to her within the hour. Not even hours. When night came he still hadn't swung by her office. All alone, in the dark with only her desk lamp on, she waited for him to arrive after she left another voicemail.

He wasn't showing up.

He might know she would scold him, but she hadn't any intentions of _just_ scolding him. She wanted to talk about the dance, wanted to know if his feelings for here were still present.

She sighed and she extinguished the light. He wasn't going to show up. He was avoiding her and she didn't know why. Did she… did she scare him away so he didn't want to see her? Soul had never been the kind of person to run away from confrontation. This wasn't some ball he could ditch on like he usually did, this was a formal meeting with the deputy major. He wouldn't ditch something like that.

Or would he?

It wouldn't change the outcome. He didn't come and that was it. She left her office and locked it behind. She went down the dark and lonely corridors toward the elevator. Her footsteps resonated in the corridors as she went passed the Security Office. She came to a stop and she turned around, facing the dark room.

Soul had been investigating a bunch of different cases, the disappearance of Black*Star's armour, Free's disappearance and a bunch of smaller cases. Soul knew better than to shed his human skin in the middle of the mundane world. He had been running awfully fast. Had he been chased or chasing something?

New thoughts started running in her mind. The cases! Free's disappearance! He had been chasing _someone_! The night at the Annual Remembrance Ceremony, Soul had bailed on her in a hurry, it had to have been just before he shedded his human skin and went after _someone_! He was on a case! He wasn't attending the ball with Liz! He just went because _he_ _was_ _on a case!_

Instantly she fished up her keys from her pocket, hands shaking as she found the master key to Soul's office. She inserted it into the lock and slide the door open. The office was surprisingly… very clean. The vague scent from the cigarettes Soul usually smoked in the day wasn't present and his ash tray was empty. _Empty!_ Soul usually smoked more than one pack of cigarettes a day. His ash tray was _never_ empty.

There was also a case report neatly placed on his desk. Soul never left his case reports around for anybody to break into his office and find. He always locks them into his drawer.

Maka slid down in Soul's seat and the case report was marked _Free's disappearance_. The first page was barely filled and it was marked today's date.

_2017-05-14: For the past days me, Sheriff Soul Eater and Elizabeth Thompson have investigated Free's disappearance. Eureka, his wife, reported he usually goes away for a couple of days in the forest behind New York City to let his beasty side go. I went to investigate the forest and even with my high sense of smell, I didn't detect any fragrance of his scent, neither had the animals in the area encountered him. Liz and I asked around in the city. No fables had seen him nor heard him in the two weeks. His scent was gone from everywhere in Fabletown._

Oh dear. If he went around the town without smoking, he must've had a huge headache from all the sensory input. Empathy swelled within her heart as she flipped it to the next page where she found another folder with the words _Confidential_.

Now this was getting more suspicious. Another folder within a folder marked _confidential_ in large big letters and Soul had just left it on the desk? She was the deputy major and nothing was confidential to her, so taking a peek wouldn't hurt.

She flipped the folder open and she gasped at the headline _the murder of Free_. He… he was _dead?!_ But in the case report Soul specifically wrote he couldn't find a single trace of him! What was going on?

She started reading.

_2017-05-14: What proved to be a disappearance was in fact a murder. After we found no smell of Free in the forest, Liz found a lead in the Deputy Major Miss Albarn's notes about Free before he disappeared, he had asked her a lot of questions about the Pudding n' Pie. We confronted Giriko who confessed to kidnapping Free for money. Giriko delivered Free to Justin since Free owed Justin money. Justin convinced Free since he was in debt to him, he should climb down the Witching Well._

Maka gasped. The Witching Well? Was he insane?! Just because Free owed him some money it wasn't a death sentence!

She kept on reading.

_We found out Free was dead because in the Book of Fables, Free's page was blank. Justin had discovered in the same book, the colours for Asura's page was slowly returning, which we also confirmed they were. Justin had felt something from the Witching Well so he wanted to test it out since he knew Asura was alive at the bottom of the Witching Well. He forced Free to climb down to gather information. He was ripped to shreds as he tried to descend it._

That was so cruel! Justin had always had awful pasts. In the Homelands, he had an enjoyment of dedicating his time to his God, but in his free-time, he was an entirely different person and the countless of wives he had married paid the consequences with the ultimate price. Even after he had been given amnesty at the very beginning of founding Fabletown, he had gone and assisted Asura, now, he had killed Free.

_Justin had discovered with the help of Forsworn Knight's armour, he could descend the Witching Well without dying and come back alive. All those "business trips" Justin had been on, he was secretly climbing down the well to aid Asura. Justin's motive is to bring back Asura to Fabletown. He's growing stronger and stronger for every day that passes and if we don't stop him, he's going to come back alive stronger than ever._

This was unbelievable! Asura couldn't be alive! Soul tossed him in the Witching Well! There was no way they could _live_ , let alone _come back from the dead!_ Justin wasn't supposed to remember anything from his association with Asura! Yet, once again after more amnesty, he still caused problem. She shouldn't have just made him resign as the deputy major, she should've imprisoned him or tossed him into the Witching Well!

Soul's signature followed and then at the very bottom of the page, Liz had scribbled something.

_Justin also reported that the time is distorted within the Witching Well. One hour down in the Witching Well is one day up here._

Liz signature followed.

Maka closed the confidential folder and at the very end of it were two letters written to her in Soul's handwriting. The first letter was marked with a _1_ and had _Deputy Major Miss Albarn_ written on it while the other had just _Maka_ and a _2_ on it. She picked up the first letter and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper.

_Miss Albarn_

_As you may have already read in my two case reports, I have a favour to ask of you. This case has uncovered some disturbing and alarming secrets which need to be kept from the public. The Book of Fables, I don't know how powerful it is, but if it's linked to all of us, I fear what could happen if the wrong hands get a hold of it. You need to hide it and keep it safe. I wrote two case reports so you can find out the truth about Free's death, but it can't reach the public. You destroy that case report and keep the other one. Tell Eureka we can't find him._

_I've gone down the Witching Well with the help of Black*Star's armour to take care of Asura. If you're reading this, it means I've been gone for far too long and I'm not going to come back. I don't know what I will find down there, but I'm sure it's not something good. You might have to find a different way to take care of deceased fables, perhaps even set up magic seals around the Witching Well to prevent him from going anywhere if he makes it up the well._

_It has been a pleasure working with you Miss Albarn._

_Sheriff and head of security, Soul Eater_

The words grew blurry and the letter rustled in her hands as her tears dripped on the paper.

This couldn't happen. This couldn't happen! Soul― Soul― wouldn't do something as reckless and stupid as going down the _Witching Well!_ Soul wouldn't go down there without at least speaking to her! He wouldn't do something reckless like that without talking to her! He wouldn't risk his life without going to her and at least talking things through!

She… she couldn't believe this. The reason he didn't answer, the reason he didn't come to her, it was because he was going down the Witching Well.

She wiped her eyes as her body shook with sobs. She grabbed the last letter and opened it, she pulled out two pieces of paper and she began reading it.

_Dear Maka_

_I'm so sorry for doing this. I would rather just forget the whole thing and pretend Asura isn't threatening to come back to life, but as the sheriff and head of security, I need to do this. I know if I'm not the one to go down the Witching Well, it will fall onto someone else. That someone else is what I fear is you. Your fencing skills are the best in Fabletown and your position as the deputy major needs to be protected. For your sake and everybody else's, I need to do this._

_I'm sorry I didn't meet you before I climbed down the Witching Well. I couldn't break your heart like that again. I've already disappointed you once and I didn't want to do it again. If you're going to remember our last interaction, I would rather it be our dance at the Remembrance Day Ceremony than at the Witching Well._

_I know I left you hanging by the dance when I suddenly had to bounce. I'm so sorry for that. I know for your best I shouldn't answer your question, but I'm selfish. I haven't moved on from you. I could never move on from you. Your scent has been imprinted on my mind for centuries, and your courage, drive and selflessness have my heart running laps. I love you. You will always be the one who holds my heart._

_Love_

_Soul_

Her tears were streaming down her face. He loved her. He really did. He didn't hate her. This whole time, they had both been hurting and longing for each other without a reason. Now, Soul was fighting for his life down in the Witching Well and maybe, he wouldn't come back.

With trembling hands, she unfolded the last page and her heart sunk into her chest. The headline read _Testament_.

_Upon my, Soul Eater's, death all my savings and belongings belong to Miss Maka Albarn. Everything I own is hers to claim if she's willing._

How could he?! He couldn't go and write something like this and give it to her! He wasn't going to _die!_ He had to come back! He just had to!

She was afraid. Downright terrified for Soul's safety. She loved him. She loved him so much and she was so ready to just straighten everything and work with the council so they could be together. All she wanted was him. Whatever the price was, she just wanted to be with him now. She personally was ready to quit as Fabletown's deputy major to be with him, but since he wanted her to stay (and she did really enjoy her job), she would work to get the man of her dreams and keep her job.

She hugged his personal letter to her chest as she sobbed, tears falling from her eyes. It was as if she could feel the ghost of his hand holding the letter as his pen had scribbled his last words to her.

If she hadn't been such a coward and pushed him away, they wouldn't have been fighting and she would've stood by his side before he climbed down the well. Now as much as she hated the thought, the memory of them would be a blissful couple breaking at the first trial of love, and just when they were ready to overcome it, fate would rip them apart.

She slouched over the documents on the desk, crying her heart out into the crook of her arm, soaking her jacket.

Fuck! She felt so helpless. He was down in what the fables had considered absolute death and she couldn't do anything for him except swallow her hurt and pretend like everything was fine when everything was horrible. She loved him and now she would forever be left hanging, her last memory of him would be him walking away from her in the middle of their dance.

The door shrieked loudly and Maka shoot up, wiping her tears at the view of Liz standing in the opening.

"I was hoping you would come here soon," Liz confessed.

"You agreed to this plan?" She tried to keep her voice as stable as she could but failed horribly.

Liz sighed heavily as she shut the door behind her. "He was determined and I couldn't stop him even if I tried."

"Yes you could!" Maka screamed. "You knew all along and yet you didn't do anything! I could have you arrested for the—"

"Oh really? Who will arrest me? Soul is gone and I'm in line for the head of security position, you know." She went up to the desk and rested her hands on her hips. "Look, I get it. You're mad at him because he didn't say anything. You can be mad. Heck, I would be too if my man went and did something like that. But don't take this out on me. He wanted this and I couldn't stop him."

"You could've told _me_ and I could have stopped—"

"Maka…" Liz spoke softly as she sat on the edge of the desk. She gazed at her with such gentleness it was as if her outburst hadn't fazed her. "Soul did this so he could protect _you_. He made up his mind and we couldn't change his mind. Even if we tied him up and threw him in the basement, he would've still climbed down the Witching Well so he could keep you safe."

"I could go after him." Maka stood up from her chair. "I can go after him. I can protect him or drag his ass back up the well or―"

"Maka." Liz placed her hand on her shoulder. "If you climb down without Black*Star's armour, you're just throwing your life away."

"No," Maka shrieked and slapped her hand away. "You're enjoy this, huh?" Angry hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "The moment Soul and I broke up you've been chasing him just trying to gain his love and you've just waiting for this moment when you could snatch him away from me you little―"

"How couldn't I love him?!" She burst out, shutting Maka up. She ran her hand through her long loose hair. "You were just the lucky one." She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes were puffy.

"I knew you were still in love with him," Maka sneered.

"Of course I am. I've wanted him centuries before you even _noticed_ him. You were just lucky he met you before me in the escape from the Homelands." Liz lowered her head. "I don't know if he met you an hour or a day before he met me. He ran around the Homelands and helped all the fables escape as well as they could, he came to the ocean where all the mermaids and merman were crawling up the lands to escape the Adversaries taking it over." A smile spread on her face as she thought back at the event. "I had heard rumours about the big bad wolf before, but he was nothing like them. He didn't waste any time and he let us climb up on his back and he took us to the portal to the mundane world. I remembered holding onto his fur and admiring his ears I just knew, I wanted to be close to him." Her hand slid up to her throat and touched it. "The first thing I did, I went to a witch and traded my voice for legs and I went after him."

"I thought you traded your voice to get to know your prince," Maka whispered but she quickly regretted it. She went after the one who grew to hold her heart, the one the mundies mistook for her prince, and being the romance-seeking people they were, they created a happy ending. All this time, the story about the little mermaid… it was about her and Soul.

It made her feel disgusted to her core. Soul… he was _her_ man. He wasn't Liz's prince or anybody's for that matter! He was just… Soul. The lone wolf who was an icon of deception and evil in his stories, but in real life, he was caring and kind in his own way. As much as she loved him, he was his own man. His own incredible man with the most horrifying past he couldn't escape.

"The story got a little distorted by the mundies," Liz explained and continued on with her story. "I worked with him and a lot of other fables to save as many as we could. Working with him really made me fall in love with him, but I couldn't help but notice his heart was somewhere else. It wasn't when we all had escaped to Fabletown when I first saw him in the presence of you, he kept on looking at you and it only made me realize it was _you_ he was hooked on."

"Then why haven't you moved on then? He's obviously not interested in you."

"You really have no clue about sea culture, do you?"

A bitter taste grew in her mouth and she feared for the answer.

"Mermaids bond in a similar way like wolves. We will always only have one true love, but we can have other partners, but it's not a love relationship."

Her heart sunk into her stomach and her blood turned to ice. Now she did feel bad for Liz. Since the escape from the Homelands, she had been tragically in love with Soul, knowing she would never gain his love. Forever stuck in the loop of want and rejection. She couldn't even comprehend the hurt she had to go through.

"It hurts watching him all this time, struggling with his feelings for you and then when he's finally happy, you turn around and stabbed him in the back for being who he is and _caring_. He doesn't deserve that."

"You don't know everything that goes on between Soul and I. We had our reasons," Maka quickly defended.

"I am his friend and he tells me _a lot_ of stuff and the rest I can easily uncover on my own. Believe me, _I know_."

"Oh really, tell me _one fact_ I don't already know about him." Maka challenged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like how Soul was the runt in the cub? Did you know his siblings were harsh on him because of his different looks and only his brother Wes supported him? Did you know Soul saw Wes being ripped to shreds in front of him and he could do nothing but watch? Did you know it was the reason he started hungrily feeding on everybody he saw?"

She felt ashamed. She didn't know that. She just thought he had always been a lonely bloodthirsty wolf who enjoyed killing people.

"Guess you didn't bother asking him about his past or were you too busy bedding him?" Her eyes slit into a hateful glare. "Or was it just easy for you to see him as the bloodthirsty, evil, feral wolf in the stories?"

"We did talk," Maka whispered.

"Oh really? Then you must've known all of these facts already."

"How do you even know about this?" Maka questioned with hurt in her throat.

"Unlike you, I actually _asked_ him. He told me all about himself because I want to know him."

What had she been doing all this time? She thought she knew him. All these small but major details in his life that made him _Soul Eater_ she didn't have a clue about. In the end, did she even know him at all? She was so caught up in the bliss of Soul and being with him, they never really talked about each other, just busy getting the other's pants off.

"I do care about him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love him very much."

"But yet, you broke his heart and his only chance at love. Have you even a clue how heartbroken he was these passed weeks?"

"Don't you think I was hurting too?"

"But you could move on and love a different person, he would forever be stuck in heartbreak."

"He won't be hurting for long. Once he comes back, I'll fix it."

"He climbed down what's certain death. His chances are pretty slim."

She was right. The Witching Well wasn't something to fight with. She didn't know what he would find down the well, but his chances didn't look good. There was a reason he had taken the time the reports and his letters to her because even he acknowledged the fact the possibility of him remaining trapped at the bottom of the Witching Well was high. But there had to be a way she could help him. She couldn't climb down the well and help him without dying. There had to be a way she could help him from outside the well.

It hit her like a lightning bolt. There was a way for her to handle the fable sighting _and_ raise Soul's chances of surviving. There was only one way to strengthen a fable and the mundies had just given her the greatest opportunity to present them the _real_ big bad wolf.

"You've given me a lot to think about, and I'm not going to fight with you anymore. I'm the one Soul fell in love with and I'm not going to let his page go blank, and for that to happen I'll need your help."

Liz cocked her eyebrow toward her.

"Say, your stripping days haven't made you stage fright?"

…

Soul had been through a lot of things in his days. He had fought and fed on the best of the best, had his belly stuffed with stones and held his breath for two days before the stones left his body and he could swim back up to the surface. He had been through and seen a lot in his days pre and post Adversaries. His set of skills and mind was trained, but nothing could've prepared him for _this_.

For every climb downward the Witching Well, a pressure built up. At first it was like swimming to the bottom of a pool, a pressure he could handle. Then it grew worse and worse until it felt like his skull would burst from the pressure. Fuck, it was like he was crammed through the neck of a flask.

But he battled on. His hands shook with tension as he struggled to move his limbs as if he was moving in liquid led. He kept on thrusting his legs downward, to force his own body to move deeper down the Witching Well.

Then suddenly, the pressure was gone. In a snap of fingers, it was entirely gone. The bone-crushing pressure had released and his legs and arms felt lighter than feathers. Shortly after, his legs kicked air and he let go of the wall. He landed and a small dust cloud kicked up around his feet.

When he pictured death, he only imagined darkness. A void of nothing where no thoughts or a spark of energy existed. A place of eternal darkness. He never imagined death would actually be _a place_. Wherever he looked, he was met of every shade of grey. Grey sand, dead trees of a darker shade of grey and the sky a lighter shade. No fables or Asura. Only his golden armour lit up and shone with its pride.

"Asura!" Soul screamed and his voice echoed throughout the land. No one answer.

What had he even expected? This was the land of the dead.

"Anybody here?" Soul screamed again, but his ears didn't pick up on any noise. Not even the slightest sound of a sand grain moving. A deathly silence only a place like this could produce.

He was in dead man's land now, he had to be careful so he wouldn't become a permanent fixture in this world.

He started walking and only his steps were heard in the empty world. There were supposed to be people here, all the dead fables they tossed down in the well so they wouldn't return. They were supposed to be around here somewhere, but where were they all? How big was this realm even? He didn't have that much time to find them before he would be forced to return and by then when he returned, who knew how strong Asura could've grown. He had to find him and take care of him immediately.

The sinister present he had felt in the Witching Well Chamber was stronger and more present down here, like a cloud of stench down the sewage system. It was ubiquities, never wavering or increasing for that matter. Almost as if the space was closed and the cloud filled it to the brim and only small portions leaked up the well.

If so, he didn't want to know what would happen if they space popped from the pressure.

Soul gulped. He better find Asura before his theory was tested.

His nose or ears weren't helping due to the sinister stench covering this place. There was only one choice left, he had to search the area by foot. Or in this case, by _paws_.

His human cloak evaporated and he went down all fours, the armour yielded to his turning body and shaped into a perfect fit for his wolf body. He took off running and he found it easier to run than he first imagined it would be. The armour really did adjust to the wearer's needs.

He kept on running, keeping his eyes, ears and nose sharp for any sign of activity. He ran and he ran, leaving behind clouds of dust as he scavenged the area for any clues, but the more he searched, the less he seemed to find.

Had Justin lied about all of this? Had it only been a rouse to force him away while something bad happened in Fabletown? No, it couldn't be. There was something definitely down here. Something sinister. A presence that hadn't existed before within the Witching Well Chamber. Something was definitely down here and he had to take care of it before he returned to the world of the alive. If he were to return alive that was highly questionable unfortunately.

His ears twitched and he came to a sudden abrupt halt. "You can come out now," he spoke.

"Waaah, I can't believe you found me!" From the sand erupted Patty and she shook off the left over sand from her hair like a dog. "You're the only one who managed to find me every time! I want a redo! You're cheating."

Soul chuckled and turned toward the young woman pouting on the spot as she crossed her arms over her growling stomach. If it wasn't for her stomach loudly begging for food, even he wouldn't have noticed her hiding in the sand.

"I need to work better on my cloak so you and your damned nose can't find me!" Patty plopped down on the sand and pouted as if she was a child.

"Your hiding skills are good. If it weren't for your stomach growling, I wouldn't have found you." Even he was surprised by the fact. He could hear a ticking clock from miles away, but he couldn't hear a heartbeat from her. They were where the dead was, but still, a person as _alive_ like this had to have a heartbeat, but she hadn't. Not a single sound beside her stomach growling was heart from her.

"What? No! Ugh, I hate that armour!" Patty moaned in despair and fell on her back, a cloud of sand erupting around her.

Soul quizzically tilted his head. "Armour? What does it do to you?"

"It makes me soooo hungry and thirsty! Oh man how I would've wanted a fanta right now!" she whined and punched the sand around her. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

This was news to him. Just the presence of the armour, or maybe it was the presence of _a living_ , it awakened some sort of living needs within them. Basic needs for food and water as if they could still go back to living again. But then again, were they _really_ dead? Patty was were much alive and kicking right in front of him.

"Patty, I need you to tell me right now, have you seen The Crooked Man around here?"

Patty's outburst came to a halt and her big blue eyes stared at him. "… you're not supposed to be here, you know."

"Why?"

"It's what he wants," she whispered and moved closer to him as if she was going to tell him a secret. "It was always some sort of… peace here and then when he came, it all ended."

"What has he done?"

Patty bit her lower lip. "He started gathering his goons and started building up a hierarchy. If we didn't submit he would…" her head snapped toward the sides as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. She crooked her finger for him to come closer and he complied. "… he would devour our soul."

"Devour your soul―"

"Don't say it so loud!" Patty hissed and covered his mouth. "I wasn't ready to forever live in his stomach, so I complied and made sure to stay the hell away from them. I've seen him devour spirits and it isn't pretty."

"Is that how he grows stronger? Is that why this pressure is building up?"

Patty nodded. "The more spirits he devours, the stronger his ghost grows. His ghost is so scary~"

"I'll have to stop him. Do you know where he i―"

"You can't!" Patty threw herself at his leg and desperately clung onto him. "You gotta return back to Fabletown. I've spied on a conversation he had with Justin and he only needs to devour _one_ really strong _alive_ spirit and he will be able to go back to Fabletown _alive_ and stronger than ever!"

So that what had happened down here? Asura's madness hadn't ceased to infuriate him even in death. He had still kept on causing trouble for him. Kept on struggling all in vain and forcing him to come down the well and take care of him. He never knew when to give up.

"Where is he?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Patty chanted and shook her head violently. "You gotta go back before one of his goons find you! You don't understand, Justin brought weapons made out of silver so they could kill you! Come on, be a good doggy and go back to your owner!"

Soul's mouth twitched. "Who doesn't say you all who're still alive down here won't end up as his next snack?"

"We're already doomed. We're already dead. We already know whatever happens to us is okay as long as Asura doesn't leave the well. You don't understand the powers he possesses now. He's even more wrinkles than an old grandma and that's scary!"

"Patty." He shook her off his legs and backpedalled. "As long as he's causing trouble from either side of the well, he's still a threat to us all. If I return back now, he will just grow stronger feeding on all your souls. More fables will die and he will just feed on every soul that reaches here. Right now, he's the weakest he will ever be. I've come this far, I'm not going to return back without finishing the job."

"… Okay," Patty gave in. "But you'll need my help. I can gather the other fables resisting Asura's position! I can gather them all and we can throw a surprise attack on him! He will go all 'ahhhhhh' when you and the other fables attack him!"

"Go get them. Be quick, I won't have much time down here."

"I will. You just stay here! Keep a low profile and for whatever reason, make sure you're not seen!" Patty advised before she tied the patched up robe around her and quickly she was glamoured into a woman with dark hair and purple eyes; Arachne.

…

The door to the business office burst open and Liz strolled inside with the usual grace and determination of her.

"I told you, you should knock before you enter," Maka murmured under her breath as her fingers rapidly tapped on the computer's keyboard.

Liz slapped a file on her desk. "I questioned Justin some more and it turns out his already dark nature made it easier for Asura to influence him from within the Witching Well."

"I'm not interested in unnecessary details, Liz. Get to the point," Maka commanded as she still didn't rip her fingers from the keyboard.

"The point is, if he can manipulate and influence Justin's decision from the other side of the well, we have no clue how many fables who're manipulated from within the well. I hate to think Patty would stab him in the back, but Asura could be manipulating every fable down there."

"Soul has never been the trusting type and his detective knowledge is razor sharp. If Asura manipulates the people around him again, he'll see through it right away. There's nothing to worry about." Maka stopped typing for a moment and turned toward her. "Look, we can't communicate with him so knowing all of this is useless for him. All I need you to do is what I've asked you to do."

"Why don't you do the talk shows? It's you who're writing the stories about him," Liz defended.

"Because I'm the deputy major and I've a whole town to run while I juggle writing down Soul stories. I don't have time to go to talk shows and judging by your writing, you don't have the literature gift to write these stories down."

The answer had come to her. The only way she could strengthen him was by raising his popularity among the mundies. Soul had never been that liked by the mundies, now when the mundies had seen him, she could create stories about all the kind things he had done to show everybody he wasn't all bad. He wasn't just the Big Bad Wolf. He was Soul Eater, someone who tried for every passing day to be better. His stories shouldn't be smeared with all his evil things he did wrong.

The mundies immediately ate up her stories and she just knew the new income of popularity for him made him stronger. Strength that could only benefit him and raise his chances of coming back alive to her.

"You know you're a real bitch when you want to be." Liz sneered as she glared daggers toward Maka.

"I know. Only to those who threaten me."

Liz rolled her eyes at Maka. "Just because I love him doesn't mean I'm stealing him away from you, you know."

"I'm listening." Maka stopped her tapping on the keyboard, listening on what she had to say.

"I love him, I never denied that, but I'm not pursuing him. I know with full clarity that he and I could _never_ become an item. Unlike my nature, he's completely stuck to the person he falls in love with. I'm not going to waste my time trying to make the impossible happen, all I want is to be his _friend_. That's all."

"If that's true." Maka stopped once again and turned toward Liz. "We will get along."

"Truce?" Liz offered her hand.

"Truce." Maka grabbed her hand and shook it. "You've another interview for a newspaper in two hours."

"Got it. When Patty returns to Soul, you call me."

Maka nodded as she spun around on her chair, facing the mirror on the wall where Soul was laying down on the ground, just waiting. But most likely it wouldn't happen until tomorrow with how time went in the different realms.

Liz exited her office and a smile spread on Maka's face, finally the weight of her conflict with Liz resolved.

…

Fuck it took long for Patty to return. He knew from personal experience gathering a resistance group took time. Especially when everything was a chaos as they tried to escape the adversaries. His time was running out and he couldn't wait forever. Who knew how long it would take for him to reach Asura.

Fuck. He had also killed a lot of fables in his days and if everybody were here, well, let's just say he wouldn't be welcomed so warmly.

His ear twitched and he got up on all four, turning toward the direction of the step― _steps_. Plural. From the sandy hill appeared Patty wearing her robe of donkey skin. Behind her appeared other deceased fables, but something was wrong. Arachne, the woman who unleashed her spider on him right before he found Asura in the factory, she was among the masses. Now when he focused on the faces, he found other fables he had killed like Mosquito, Jack the Ripper and Medusa. All Asura's goons he had taken care of before reaching him, they were all there, marching toward him.

Soul bared his teeth at the masses but it didn't terrify them one bit. They kept on marching toward him and ended up surrounding him.

"Oh poor, poor doggy," Patty giggled.

He had been betrayed.

How the fuck could Patty betray him like this and side with _Asura?_ Asura ordered her death. How could she stand beside her killer?

Soul growled under his breath as he glared at them all.

"The big bad wolf reduced to a mere cornered prey," Arachne amused herself, shielded her shit-eating grin with her fan. "How I have wanted to see this image."

"I can still rip you apart," Soul sneered at the woman.

"You can try. Boys." The crowd around him raised their weapons. Daggers, swords, spires and shields. All in a shiny metal he could only guess was silver. "You have two choices, either you come with us willingly, or my boys will break all your bones in your body and drag you to Asura."

The odds weren't exactly good. The number was no problem, but with them all wielding silver weapons, it couldn't end well for him. Even if he could take out every single one of them, he wouldn't come out unharmed and the damaged dealt to him by the weapons would be great. It could ruin his chances at taking Asura down.

There was only one choice and he didn't like it.

"Very well. I'll play along for now."

Soul could see the pleased smirk in her eyes and she ordered the men to seize him. The men jumped on him, punches and kicks were delivered and he didn't resist. He whimpered as he took the blows and he was beaten to the ground. One of the goons hollered loudly with pain after he tried to take off his armour, Arachne quickly dismissed it. His growl was quickly cut off by the noose tightening around his neck. Roughly he was yanked backwards and his oxygen flow was cut off short. He was dragged backwards and he kicked and trashed around, trying to get the tiniest flow of oxygen down his lungs.

He didn't know what to do. The tiniest air he got down in his lungs as he was dragged on the sand made it hard to keep him sane. He wanted to bite the silver chain off from around his neck and take out his frustration on everybody around him.

Maka's voice then appeared in his mind, her cold eyes glaring at him as she broke it off with him because of his feral side. Like no moment before, he had to suppress the instinct and stay sane, just struggle to get air down his throat and not assault the maddening silver noose burning his neck.

This was a bumpy ride right to Asura's place. Even though they were strangling the living out of him, this was the safest and only option he really had.

The goons hooted and cheered as they kept on dragging him, occasionally a kick to the head or the back.

"Asura." Arachne spoke with a humble and soft voice he had only heard in The Crooked Man's headquarters. "We have brought y―"

This was his chance!

Soul growled and flipped his head, biting the chain off in one quick snap. The silver burned his mouth and he quickly spat out the silver loops from the chain. Quickly he shook of the chain around his neck and it fell from around his neck, exposing the flesh the chain had burned him like acid. It hurt more than it should. It was a bad sign. It meant some silver was stuck in his wound. But he couldn't think about it now.

There he was, Asura sitting on a throne of stones and twigs, but he wasn't exactly himself. He didn't look like the man he had thrown down into the Witching Well. His skin had then been wrinkled, but now it was even more wrinkled. Skin wrinkled around his neck as if it was a scarf. His eyes were even more sunk into his skull and he looked _weaker_ , not stronger. He couldn't let down his guard. Even if he was stronger, he still had a large number of goons on his side.

But then came the largest question, how did you kill someone who was already dead?

Maybe he should've thought this through a little bit more, but he wasn't Maka.

The crowd didn't retreat or even flinch from his mighty growl, just laughing at him as if he was an entertainer. Heck, maybe he was the entertainer.

"Sheriff Soul Eater." Asura grinned wide, showing off his dull teeth. "So we meet again at last."

Soul sneered and bared his teeth.

"Behaves just like a dog as usual. Then again, I do not expect anything more from the man who tossed me into the Witching Well." Asura rose from his makeshift throne and grinned manically toward him, his already loose and wrinkled skin doubled in amount.

"I won't let you off as easily this time. I'm going to tear you apart limb by limb."

Asura laughed manically as he gripped his growling stomach. "I would like to see you try." Asura licked his lips. "The armour… it's making me so hungry. I'm looking forward to taking it off your corpse and going back to Fabletown."

"Not on my watch. As the sheriff of Fabletown, I'll make sure you can never leave this place or cause any more trouble to the living or dead."

Asura snapped his fingers and the sharp silver weapons were all directed toward him to the sound of stomachs growling.

As if a couple of goons could stop him now.

He started huffing and puffing. The sand started swirling along the wind and creating a sandstorm. The goons hollered as sand hit them in the eyes. Soul feed on their misery and kept on blowing. The winds from his breath reached hurricane levels and the screams of the goons faltered as the wind took them away, far, far away so they wouldn't get involved.

Soul stopped and growled lowly as the sand slowly settled.

"Get him!" Asura yelled.

A silhouette grew against the filter of sand and through it burst a furry creature, growling loudly. A growl Soul recognized far too well.

"Wes!" Soul exclaimed with shock as his older brother crashed into him, both of them tumbling around the sand as Wes's snapping mouth aimed at his neck. On instinct Soul growled and sunk his teeth into his neck, tossing his brother away from him.

Soul could barely believe it. It had been centuries since he watched his brother die protecting him. He had been just the runt. The smallest and weakest of them all. Wes had towered over him with strength, he had been considered big among the wolves; but now, he was barely half his size. Wes wasn't the strong figure he remembered, sure, he was bigger than normal wolves, but he was far from the wolf in his memories.

Not only his size stood out, he was growling and baring his teeth like he was the enemy. Wes would never even dare playfully swat his paw at him in fear he would hurt him. Never in a million years would the thought of _attacking_ him occur. Heck, he was sure if the thought just struck him, Wes would starve himself to death because of the shame.

"Wes, it's me! Soul!" Soul called out to his brother, but no realization appeared in his eyes. They stayed filled with hatred. "You wouldn't hurt your brother."

Asura chuckled, amused at the situation. "He can't hear you." He dusted off the sand from his suit. "If you haven't already noticed, I have _all_ the dead souls wrapped around my finger."

So _that_ is what it was. Patty didn't betray him and Wes wasn't willingly attacking him, Asura was _still_ playing everybody like a puppet. It had to be the sinister tension in the air that controlled them. If he could control everybody with the help of the maddening air, how come Soul wasn't affected? It would've been a lot easier to take care of him if he could simply make him give up. It had to be his armour. It had protected him from being ripped to pieces on his way down the Witching Well, maybe it could protect him from the madness as well.

Whatever the answer was, he wasn't affected. Yet. He had to finish Asura before he could get a hold of him.

Wes growled and leapt toward him again. Soul dodged.

But how could he do it while Wes was going at him? He adored his brother, he couldn't hurt him, even now when he's dead. He just couldn't hurt him. Wes had always been fast. He wouldn't give him any openings to attack Asura.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! He kept on dodging Wes's snapping teeth and irritating growls. It was all he could do. Asura just grinning at him with amusement as Wes kept on chasing him. Asura knew what he was doing. He had managed to find his one weakness down in the realm of the dead and he was using it against him, once again pulling his damn puppet tricks to gain leverage.

There was only one way he could possibly gain an opening to reach him. It was all he had, but he had to give it a try.

He braced himself. Wes leapt toward him and he blew. Wes went the other way and soared through the air in the opposite direction.

It was his chance!

He made a mad dash toward Asura and bounced at him, baring his teeth to sink into his flesh. Pain shot through his left hindleg and he was pulled away just when his teeth would sink into Asura's neck. He fell to the ground and he took the moment to bite down on his right leg. Asura cursed loudly, more at the nuisance than in pain. Soul squeezed his eyes shut as Wes shook and ripped at his leg, trying to pull him away from Asura, but he wouldn't let go. Quite the opposite, his teeth dug deeper into his flesh until it gave in. Wes rapidly pulled him away with Asura's foot in his mouth. It didn't taste like copper, barely tasted anything actually. The blood wasn't even warm, he could barely feel the liquid running from the limb.

This had to be a product due to the realm.

It was odd. Asura's foot was in his mouth, but he could see his foot where he ripped it off. It was almost transparent, glowing softly, but Asura had to support himself on the fallen over throne had been sitting on when he arrived. His ghost limb seemingly went through the throne and the sticks and stones littering the ground from his huff and puff.

He wondered…

Soul hissed in pain when Wes twisted his leg, dislodging it. Soul growled loudly and he kicked Wes away from him. He barely managed to turn around when Wes raised his paw, claws out and coming down toward him and―

―He froze.

Wes didn't budge even the slightest. It was as if he had turned into a statue, frozen on the spot. Soul turned toward Asura and even he was still, grinning wide with his whole face wrinkled.

What was going on?

"You're not Black*Star."

Soul faced the unknown voice. From the mists, a humongous creature appeared from thin air. It reminded him of an obscene large deer with prideful horns bigger than trees and body black-stripped over its white body. It was the largest animal, if it even was an animal, he had ever seen before. It had been centuries before a different animal had towered over him.

The creature tilted its head curiously at him. "I never expected my armour would be worn by the Big Bad Wolf."

"You… you must be the spirit within the armour." Soul stood up, not laying any weight on his broken leg.

"I am."

He had heard rumours about the spirit dwelling within the armour. A man who once wore the armour, but then after a passionate night with a maiden, he was punished by hanging. He had died in the very armour meant to protect him, and it had imprisoned him for life in it, meant to serve the master of it.

Never did he think the spirit in the armour would actually aid him.

"First Justin, and now the wolf. Say, is it true Black*Star has passed away?" The spirit of the armour spoke with such grace and strength, just loading the air with its power.

"No. Black*Star is alive and well. The armour was stolen from him weeks ago."

"I see." The creature lowered its long head to critically analyse him. "You are the wearer of my armour, therefore you are now my master." Its head lowered even more, gracefully bowing toward him. "What is it you seek… my master?" No matter the prideful and powerful atmosphere the creature produced, his eyes reflected the conflict feelings within him. Seemed someone more than Tsubaki could tolerate Black*Star, huh.

"I'm not your master. You'll belong to Black*Star once I've taken care of Asura and gotten the hell out of here."

The creature snapped his head upward. "You wish to defeat a _dead_ person?"

"He's a threat toward the safety of Fabletown. He needs to be taken down. Not just for our sake, but for the dead fables here so they can rest peacefully."

The creature chuckled. "I never thought the big bad wolf could be so compassionate and selfless." But the creature lowered its head respectfully. "Your wish is my command."

The creature went toward him and disappeared inside of his armour. A sudden warmth enveloped him and the already golden armour gained a brighter shine.

"To kill someone who is already dead is impossible, but with the ability from my armour you can inforce your own will on the dead. This armour gives the dead the ability to feel like a human, and you can take it all away from them. You're the most powerful down here, nobody can make you inferior without your consent." The creature's voice echoed within his mind.

It was as if the world unfroze and Wes's claw once again came crashing down toward him. Soul put his trust in the spirit within the armour, wishing for his claws to go right through him, and that was exactly what it did. Wes's eyes widened with shock and he swung his claw again, but his claws went right though his skull like the ghost he was.

The armour ran down his broken leg, following it like a second skin and strengthened it so he could move efficiently even with his broken leg. He wished to bend his broken leg and the armour followed.

Wes kept on attacking him, jumped and clawing and biting right through him as if he was a ghost. Soul sprinted toward Asura whose eyes were wide with shock, reflecting the fear in them. With his wish on his mind, he jumped toward Asura and sunk his teeth into his soft neck, but it came with an unwanted reality. Wes slashed at his back, hitting his armour fearlessly. Soul flinched as he ripped Asura's vocal cords out of his throat, sinking his claws into his eyes and slashing his ears. Soul growled when a particle hard hit on his back snapped a rib, but it didn't stop him, with his final wish, he huffed and puffed and Asura's face was twisted in pain as his whole body was ripped to pieces, his temporary flesh as withered into sand and soon disappeared.

The hitting stopped. Blue lights shot up from Asura's body as he fell on his knees, clutching his bloody eyes sockets, silently with his throat ripped open.

This was what he wished for, for his wounds on his temporary body to stick to his ghostly form. Like this, with no voice, hearing or sight, there was nothing he could do. He could no longer manipulate anyone anymore.

Soul coughed and collapsed on the ground, coughing again and deep red splattered on the sand.

"I see the damages are catching up." The spirit of the armour's voice echoed in his mind.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wes's hard slashes at him had to have damaged him internally. Soul cursed loudly as he turned back to his human form, hand clutching into his abdomen as his vision started growing blurry.

So… this was it? He wasn't going to return back to Fabletown. He wasn't going to see Maka ever again. No. This couldn't be. Not after all he had done, he didn't want to give up.

He coughed up more blood, groaning as his fingers dug into the bloody sand. Breathing was becoming more difficult for every breath he took.

"Soul?" Wes questioned. "Is that you?"

He could only squeak, not able to form any words as the blackness consumed him and his head fell on the sand.

"I'll take your word." The spirit of the armour echoed. "Big Bad Wolf."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wolf Who Huffed and Puffed**

**Part 7**

Maka paced back and forth by the Witching Well, arms crossed over her chest nervously. He should be reaching the top of the Witching Well by any moment now. It had taken him around three days to descend the well and now, four days had gone by. He was severely wounded, and the dead had carried him to the opening to the Witching Well in fear of what would happen if he stayed down there. For once, she was happy he was feared. How he managed to climb up the well being completely unconscious, she had no clue, just grateful he was slowly returning to her.

"Relax. You're driving me crazy with your pacing," Liz spoke as she leaned against the stony well, occasionally gazing down into the darkness. "He's going to return soon."

"But what if he's too weak and falls down or he slips or what if the armour doesn't protect him―"

"If you're so worried, go and check with the mirror. It's going to show you he's still climbing. So relax."

How could she? He had just collapsed and started coughing up blood! _Blood!_ He was far from okay! He could be seriously wounded and here they were, just waiting for him to get up. It was all they could do at this point. She had written enough stories and gotten him as popular as she could, now she could only hope it was enough for him to survive.

"Yeah, you're right. He isn't the kind of person to give up." It was the only truth she could hold on to. He was a survivor. He survived hard things and this wasn't anything different. He could do this. She had faith in him.

"Exactly, so how about stop pacing and―" Liz cut off her own voice at the sound of metal hitting stone. Immediately Maka crossed the room and crashed into the well, leaning over to look into the pitch black darkness of the well. There it was again. Metal against stone. It was Soul!

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed, voice echoing down into the well. "You're almost up! Just a little more!"

The metal sound kept on clinging and clanging against the stone and soon enough, a golden hue shone up the darkness. It grew larger and larger until she could clearly see the armour.

"Just a few more steps and you're here!" Maka called down, reaching her hand toward him. Liz quickly followed and Soul's armour-cladded hand reached toward her. His hand clasped in her and it was as if a switch was flipped. His body went slack and Maka yelped when all of his weight was suddenly on her arm.

"No!" Liz exclaimed and grabbed him. Both girls huffed and grunted as they slowly pulled him up and laid him on the floor. Maka ripped his helmet off of him and his eyes were shut as if he was sleeping. Had he fainted? She bit her lower lip at the ugly burn around his neck, bloody with silver powder fizzling his skin. They had been prepared and dusted the chain with silver powder!

"Call for Stein! He needs immediate medical care!" Liz nodded and ran off.

Maka quickly proceeded with stripping off his chest armour and to her horror, she was met with a large blue patch of skin by his ribcage. Fuck! It had to been all the blows from their fight. Soul must've internal bleeding! Maka leaned her head against his forehead, cradling him in her arms as a tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're so close Soul, please, don't leave me now. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm sorry for breaking what we had. I'm so so _so sorry_ for hurting you like that," Maka whimpered and her tears smeared all over his face. "I love you. I love you so much."

She kept on whispering her affection as if it would heal his wounds and magically make it all better. They were fables, portrayed in happy romantic settings by the mundies, but in reality, it was all lovey dovey shit. Even fables were human. They went through shit and no true love's kiss or happily ever after existed. As much as she wanted the stories to be true, for the cliché sappy romantic bullshit to work, Soul's eyes stayed shut.

…

Soul groaned and his eyes fluttered open, light assaulted his eyes and he shielded it away with his hand. Soul rolled his head toward the mysterious bleeping noise and found it to be a heart monitor. His hands ran over soft sheets and the cool railing of a hospital bed.

He wasn't in the Witching Well.

He doubted there was anything like this in the well, and anyone who would be willing to treat him. All he could remember was passing out after clawing out Asura's eyes, but how had he managed to get up from the well? If he had managed to climb it up, he should've remembered it. There was no way he could forget the excruciating pressure in the well.

"Finally you're awake." Soul turned to the other side to find Liz seated on a chair. "We started thinking you had hibernated or something."

Soul sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "You're thinking of bears. Wolves don't hibernate."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "You are a wolf of many forms. Maybe you had turned into one."

Soul's chuckle as he fidgeted. His chest, leg and neck were annoyingly itching from the healing process. Shit. He hated healing in his human skin. It always drove him crazy and at least his wolf form would make it easier for him to scratch and heal peacefully. And all the smells! He could smell the stinging body wash Stein favoured and a flowery soap of perhaps a nurse and tons upon tons of flowers from the corridors and other patient rooms. All the sensory input made his head spin and hurt.

He had to get the hell away from there.

Soul carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, but it wasn't enough, his chest contracted and he moaned in pain.

"Careful. You broke a rib and you punctured your lung and liver. When Stein cut you open you had quite a severe case of internal bleeding going on." Liz gently pushed him to lie down on his bed. "You don't want to get more hurt, do you?"

Soul shook his head as he threw the blanket off of him. "But I need to get away from here."

"W-wait hold on!" Liz pressed her hand on his shoulder. "You're supposed to rest."

"And that's what I intend to do." Soul gently nudged her hand away. "I want to go home. Healing when I'm human feels weird." And how it was a drag. His ribcage was itching and his leg was driving him insane with what felt like ants crawling under his skin. All he wanted to do was shed the human skin and heal in peace in his true form.

"But you could get hurt," Liz objected.

"If I turn in this tiny room, I'm going to break the walls and believe me, I'm going to turn."

Liz sighed, giving up. "Alright fine. I'll help you take you back to your apartment."

…

_He's awake and well. I've taken him back to his apartment since grumpy pants doesn't want to heal in the hospital. Make sure you pick up some cigarettes on the way, he's got quite the headache._

Maka kept on staring at the text message in her inbox. He was finally awake, the moment she had been waiting for for so long, it had finally arrived. She should be jumping up and down with joy and rushing to him, but she was nervous. What would she say to him? Did he even know she knew about his secret mission down in the Witching Well? They had parted on such bad terms and she was scared to confront him.

So she stayed put. Kept on delaying the inevitable by throwing herself into her work. Now with Justin locked up for good behind bars and stripped from all his titles, a new head of council was needed. It was up to the council to decide, she just hoped whoever it could be, Giriko _wouldn't_ be that person. His track record was awful and no way in hell was he equipped to run the council.

Even when she tried to keep herself busy, her eyes would wander to her phone where she knew the text was in her inbox. She just couldn't ignore it. Soul was here and sooner or later, she would have to meet him and bring up the hard questions.

She stood up abruptly, chair shrieking as it was pushed backwards. She had to see him and she would rather do it now than later! The sooner she met Soul, the sooner they could straighten everything out and put the past behind them. She could finally be with him again and love him.

She swallowed hard and crashed onto her seat. But what if his testament was just pretty words and he didn't want to be with her? What if he had changed his mind and decided she was toxic for him and he would rather be alone than be with a heartbreaker like her? She couldn't bear to hear those words come out of his mouth and suffer through another heartbreak.

It was all so exhausting. She was so thrilled Soul had survived and was all well from his mission in the Witching Well, and yet she was so scared for him since he held the power to break her heart the way she broke his. She just wanted her painful suffering to end.

There was a knock on her door and Maka invited the person in. The door slid open and Hiro peeked his head inside.

"I didn't expect to find you in here," Hiro commented as he closed the door. "Rumours has it Soul has woken up in the hospital."

"He's not in the hospital anymore. Liz has moved him back to his apartment so he could heal by himself." She fidgeted with her pen in her hands.

"Then why are you here and not there with him? You've been waiting for him to return from his business trip and now when he's back, you're hiding away in your office," Hiro snickered as he strolled up to her desk and dropped his duffle bag on the ground, taking a seat.

There was no way she could tell Hiro the truth behind Soul's long travel out of Fabletown. She had to cover up his absence by explaining he was on a business trip to help out another Fabletown to minimize the chance of him having to turn into a wolf among mundies while she ran damage control of the situation. It had been difficult, but the fables ate up her excuse.

"I'm just giving him a chance to get comfortable," she murmured under her breath. "And what's up with the duffle bag?" She nodded toward the bag by his side.

"Oh, well, I won't be your roomie anymore. I found this super-hot chick at the club and guess who's moving in with her?" He grinned wide and Maka didn't know if she was supposed to be happy since she didn't have to clean up the drain from all his hair constantly clogging it or sad for the girl who had taken in prince high maintains.

"Geez, don't expect to run back to my apartment when she kicks you out."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking of traveling to some new place. I've heard the chicks south has some pretty interesting fetishes."

Maka rolled her eyes. How could she have ever been married to that creep? Ugh, teenage stupidity at it's prime.

"Well, I better be off then. I gotta return to the chick before she gets home. She's expecting some sausage for dinner if you know what I mean." He winked suggestively at Maka.

"You're revolting."

"I know. Love you too honey." He stood up and grabbed his duffle bag

Maka buried her face in her hands the moment the door clicked shut just to open a moment later.

"Oh, and by the way, if Excalibur happens to swing by Fabletown, can you tell him I miss my wingman?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that." Maka waved it away and the door closed again. She sighed and massaged her temples. Finally she would get rid of him and his overzealous fingers from her wallet.

There was another knock on the door and it slid open. "For the love of― what is it now?" she halted her sentence she saw Tsubaki entering her office.

"Good afternoon, Maka." Tsubaki always so politely greeted her as she went up to her desk, clutching a piece of paper in her hands.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, I think I might be able to help you." Tsubaki held forward the piece of paper in her hand. Maka cocked her eyebrow but took it and unfolded the paper. Her eyes bulged out at the first line of the document.

_The council has carefully considered Maka Albarn's request to date her fellow co-worker Sheriff Soul Eater and the council has decided to approve the request._

Her hands were shaking. She could barely believe it. They could be together for real! They wouldn't have to go back to hide their romance, they were actually allowed to be together!

"Oh sweet death— Tsubaki— Thank you so much!" She stood up and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for this!"

"It's the least I could do." Tsubaki returned the hug. "After all, Soul found Black*Star's armour and you have always stood up for everybody in Fabletown, It's just right for us to return the favour."

"I'm speechless, thank you so much Tsubaki. You've to thank the whole council for me." Maka pulled away and looked at her dear friend. "What you have done is something I'll forever be grateful for."

Tsubaki shook her head and grabbed Maka's hand from her shoulder. "Don't be. This is simply the community paying back for the great services you've done for all of us." A smile grew on Tsubaki's face. "After all, you can't get this happy for everything I do for you since we'll be working quite closely from here on."

Maka cocked her eyebrow questioningly before it hit her. " _You're_ the new head of council?!"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes. I was promoted yesterday."

"Congratulations! I know you'll be a great head of council!"

"Save the celebrations for later. Isn't there someone you want to show that to?" Tsubaki winked as she pointed toward the document approving her romance with Soul.

She blushed and nodded, holding the piece of paper close to her chest. "Yes. I do." There was no doubt in her mind. She knew exactly what she needed to do. With determination, she left her office and marched toward Soul's apartment, quickly picking up a couple packages of his favourite brand of cigarettes, Huff n' Puff, but the closer she came, the slower she started to walk.

What would Soul say? Did he expect her to be there in the hospital when he woke up? Or did he expect her to just never show up at all? She shook off the thoughts and marched up the stairs. Whatever his expectations were, they didn't matter now, she was going to see him, no matter what.

She came to a stop in front of his apartment door. She knew he had to hear her standing outside of her door. With no intentions of embarrassing herself further by lingering too long outside of his door, she knocked.

"Go away," Soul muttered from within his apartment.

Maka eyes fluttered in shock as her chest ached with pain from his rejection. So he didn't want to see her. "Okay, I'll leave some cigarettes outside of your door."

"Maka? You can come in." Soul sounded equally shocked which only surprised her more. She knew he had to have heard her, and not to forget smelled her, how could his senses fool him like that?

Without further thoughts, she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Her eyes lay on the humongous wolf lying on the living room floor with all the furniture pushed away or tumbled over from what had to have been his sudden transformation.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered. This was not awkward at all.

"Liz told me to buy some cigarettes for you." She waved the package and went toward him.

"Light one."

Maka strolled to him and took a seat in front of him on the floor. She opened a fresh package and pulled a cigarette up. "Where's your lighter?"

"On the living room table." Or on the floor by the tumbled over table.

She grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette. She placed it in his mouth gently so his teeth wouldn't damage the cigarette too much. He took a large drag and exhaled, sighing with relief.

"How are you feeling?" Maka questioned.

"Better. Definitely better." It all fell into place. His rude comment by the door. Him not smelling her. His senses were going on overdrive and causing a headache.

"I'm glad." Maka reached out and touched his silk fur, patting his head and running her fingers through his fluffy soft fur.

They sat in complete silence. Soul smoking his cigarette and Maka playing with his fur. The anxiety she had felt was gone. Just being in his company again soothed her nerves and made her wonder why she was nervous to begin with. This was Soul she was talking about. He always made her feel like there was nothing to worry about when she was in his presence.

"I'm happy you managed to return alive." Maka finally spoke, bringing up the rough subjects at hand, but now with more ease than she originally pictured.

"Me too." He dropped the use cigarette on the floor and put it out with his paw. "Another one?"

She lit another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you were going down in the well?"

"So you know, huh?"

Maka nodded. "Liz slipped me in on your secret as soon as you had climbed down the well."

Soul's familiar chuckle made her heart flutter. "I should've known."

"But why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you or fixed things or… or I could've just gotten to see you one more time before you climbed down the well." Maka's hand played with his fur, fisting it as she tried to restrain the hurt growing within her heart.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want that to be your last memory of me. I wanted you to remember us dancing at the ball and not a painful tear-filled goodbye to then climb down the well. I couldn't hurt you like that."

"It would've been better that way than finding your testament." She bit he lower lip and forced back her tears. "That testament was cruel of you to write. It was downright evil of you to just leave like that."

"I didn't know what ground we stood on anymore. I didn't know what to do with you anymore after you broke up with me and forcefully kept me away by hiring a doorman. You wanted me gone in every sense and I just took it as a sign you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I want everything to do with you." Maka whipped away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you Soul. I never wanted to break up with you. I was just so frustrated and I took it out on you. It wasn't your fault. Giriko was baiting you and I should've known it would've ended like that. I was just so hurt I couldn't take seeing you. I just want to be with you."

His large red eyes seemingly brightened and his ears stood right up. "You do?"

Maka nodded eagerly. "I do. I wanted to tell you all of this at the ball and just bury the hatchet, but I really do want to be with you. I don't want a civil boyfriend and I don't blame you for that outburst. It's a part of who you are and I love you and all of your flaws."

"But what about the council?"

Maka giggled and ran her hand through his fur and pulled out the piece of paper Tsubaki gave her. "In the time you were gone, Tsubaki became the head of council and they approved of our request to be together."

"Really?"

"Really." She placed it on the floor and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I would want nothing more than to be with you again, that is if you will have me."

"There isn't a moment when I didn't want you."

Maka grinned like a fool and kissed his wet nose. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She couldn't stop grinning at him. It was finally resolved. They were no longer forced to be apart from each other. Finally, oh finally, they could be together without anything stopping them. They were no longer a secret, the council couldn't stop them on the grounds of violating the policy. They were finally together. Officially together and this was the beginning of something beautiful. The beginning of their happily ever after.

Soul loved her and she had never felt this way toward another being. This was completely different than her foolish marriage to Hiro. This right here was the real deal. This is the beautiful relationship the romantic mundies had been dreaming about. Happily ever after was real. The fair princess found her perfect partner in the big bad wolf fables fled from.

"Oh right there," Soul spoke up when she started to scratch his neck. He stretched his neck and leaned into her touch. "Uggggggh, the itching is driving me insane."

"It's good, it means it's healing." Maka scratched carefully around his neck and throat where the silver had burned his neck.

"Poor itching powder over yourself and then you get to talk," he grounded as he lifted his head and exposed his throat for her to scratch.

Maka grinned as loose fur stuck to her fingers. "You know what you need." Maka ran her hands through his fur, pushing his ears backwards.

"No, what?"

"A good grooming." Maka showed her hand with his hair clinging in between her fingers.

"Aw come on! I'm a wolf for crying out loud!"

Maka could only laugh loudly as Soul pouted at her, ears flat and his cigarette hanging sadly in his lips. She wouldn't change anything of this in the world. Now it was just her and her overly large puppy of a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's finally finished! I hope you enjoyed this little fic that turned out waaaay longer than I planned. Sometimes even if you have an idea to continue something, sometimes it's better to leave it at that. This story was that. But I hope you enjoyed this anyway! Leave a review!


End file.
